Detrás del silencio
by Angie Jb
Summary: "Historias dentro de la Historia". Con la idea de imaginar los "espacios vacíos" que supone la historia original, según mi perspectiva. Querido George… historias de encuentros vitales... gracias...
1. Chapter 1

**Detrás del silencio**

 **Historias dentro de la Historia**

 **Angie Jb /Angie Velarde**

 **Guerra Florida 2011**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Arrabal**

* * *

Mi barrio era en sí, una ciudad dentro de otra ciudad. Ajenos a la parafernalia y suntuosidad del París de las novelas románticas en el que se regocijaba la realeza europea, sobrevivíamos en un ritmo mucho más rápido y cruento, conscientes de que cualquier descuido o titubeo podía costarnos por lo menos el sustento del día. Salteadores y adivinos convivían codo a codo con obreros y cocheros, en un tumultuoso conjunto de callejones sin salida y laberintos de casas y pequeños zaguanes, impregnados por un intenso olor a col y nabos, por gritos, cantos, el llanto de niños y las esporádicas risas desencajadas de casa de "la Madame".

Para muchos París significaba esa promesa que brillaba magnifica en lo lejano. Como muchos, mis padres esperaban que nos tocara una parte del progreso que parecía desbordarse en cada esquina, para salir de esa situación de miseria sempiterna que nos rodeaba.

Rondaba los 7 años cuando llegamos por primera vez al tumulto de Paris. Después de días de búsqueda, llegamos al minúsculo departamento de una sola habitación, que encontró mi padre con hartas peripecias. Por la cara de felicidad de mi madre, bien podíamos estar entrando al Palacio de Versalles y en aquellos días, la sonrisa de mi madre era mi más sagrado estandarte. Si ella era feliz, yo también lo sería, me dije mientras veía las cucarachas correr a nuestro paso por la nueva casa. Y aunque los ingresos eran magros, el trabajo de mi padre en la fragua era constante y con ello la casa se llenó de esperanza.

Yo, como la mayoría de mis congéneres terminé por abandonar la escuela apenas la había iniciado para ayudar a mi padre en la fragua. Por mí, no había problema sinceramente. En aquellos días, vagar en mis ratos libres por las calles, era mucho más placentero que estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes con un maestro insufrible empecinado en educarme. Además, pensaba que de todos modos no sería la gran diferencia saber escribir para ser herrero, como lo era mi padre.

Todo marchaba a pedir de boca, hasta ese día en que a mi amigo Michel se le ocurrió que sería una buena broma robarle un par de sandías al tendero. "¡Las íbamos a regresar!", le repetía yo a mi padre, que me llevaba a casa a rastras coscorrón tras coscorrón. Mis padres se confabularon y dos días después amanecí con la sorpresa de que mi preciado tiempo libre estaba comprometido con Madame Giselle, la mujer más gruñona del edificio, ¡adiós libertad!

La bendita dama vivía en el maltrecho cuarto contiguo al nuestro. Era una anciana institutriz retirada, que sin tener más que hacer tomó mi causa con el mismo fervor con el que tomaron La Bastilla. Recuerdo mi primer "día de clases": su casa era como un agujero de ratones, sombrío y húmedo con una sola variante. Por toda decoración había libros. En cada espacio posible, sobre el suelo, bajo el camastro, junto a la hornilla. Libros apilados de distintos temas, tamaños, presentaciones y colores. Si los vendiera sería riquísima, le dije apenas entré. Ella me miró sin contestar y me ordenó con la mirada que tomara asiento en un banco de madera. La condena sería larga, pensé sentándome pesadamente donde se me había indicado. Esa mujer era exigente, regañona y perfeccionista. Era una pesadilla viviente con espejuelos pequeños y presta regla amenazante a la mano… pero sobre todo, era una profesora de corazón.

Con semejante estímulo, inevitablemente aprendí a leer y a escribir. Los meses se hicieron años, y aunque por un lado ser letrado terminó por relegarme de casi todos los niños del barrio, por el otro me mostró que el futuro podía no ser mediocre y previsible. El futuro era ambiguo, y dentro de la ambigüedad, tenía cabida también la genialidad.

Y justo cuando todo parecía marchar bien, ocurrió.

No lo había querido ver. Mi padre era mucho más viejo que mi madre, pero siempre lo creí fuerte como el que más. No vi como se posaron la edad y el cansancio sobre sus hombros, opacando sus sienes, petrificando su sonrisa. No vi a mi madre agotada, marchitándose fulminante junto a él. No los vi, hasta el día en que el cólera se los llevó con pocas semanas de diferencia.

Con tres mudas de ropa y mis 12 años a cuestas, me encontré triste y asustado, tremendamente solo frente a la tumba sin lápida y sin flores de mis padres, dejando correr las lágrimas por mis mejillas. Decidí huir. No permitiría que me enviaran al orfanatorio del que se contaban tan espeluznantes historias. Pasaban decenas de planes por mi mente, cuando la mano temblorosa de Madame Giselle se posó sobre mi hombro. Me di vuelta y abrazado a su regazo rompí a llorar. La usual mueca que curvaba sus labios secos, renació en una sonrisa para mí. Y me calmó el alma.

 _ **\- George, no temas –**_ me dijo con tranquilidad _ **– llorar es parte de vivir, hijo. Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien**_

 _ **\- ¿A quién maestra Giselle? –**_ contesté secándome el rostro

 _ **\- Un amigo que te quiere conocer**_

Monsieur Jean Pierre, había sido alumno de la profesora Giselle hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora era el administrador del único despacho contable de esos lares, y estaba dispuesto a responsabilizarse de mí. A la par, podía irme enseñando los principios básicos de su trabajo. Creo que mi suspiro de alivio se escuchó hasta Notredame.

Meses después, murió también Madame Giselle. Pero antes de irse, me enseñó otro camino.

Por cuatro años ese despacho se transformó en mi mundo. No es que fuera yo una especie de ermitaño intelectual o cosa parecida. Solía frecuentar a mis escasos amigos de la infancia, y salir a pasear ya por el margen del Sena ya por los barrios donde crecí. Me conocía París casi al dedillo. Pero aquella pequeña oficina llena de pólizas, registros, números, libros, cuentas y más cuentas, me ofrecía retos todo el tiempo y mi mente volaba. Bajo la luz de una vela escuálida, leía y releía cuanto documento caía en mis manos… hasta que terminé siendo oficialmente el primer aprendiz de Jean Pierre.

* * *

Corría el año de 1887.

Ese día de principios de otoño, cuando las hojas secas revoloteaban arremolinándose bajo mis pies apurados, me encontré recorriendo nuevamente las principales calles de París directo al barrio de La Défense, cumpliendo un extraño encargo del mismo Jean Pierre.

 _ **\- George**_ – me dijo apenas entró a la oficina cuando despuntaba la tarde -, _**necesito que lleves estos documentos al Grand Hotel…**_

 _ **\- ¿Grand Hotel…?**_ – le respondí extrañado. Sus pocos clientes nada tenían que hacer en un hotel de ese renombre.

 _ **\- Oui. Vas a entregar este sobre sellado, exclusivamente en las manos de la persona a quién va dirigido**_ – me señaló el nombre con lentitud apuntándolo con el dedo y mirándome sobre los espejuelos - _**¡Escúchame bien, a nadie más!, ¿Te queda claro?**_

 _ **\- Si Monsieur Pierre…**_ \- contesté lentamente mientras leía el nombre del destinatario que no me era ajeno, más al contrario. Apenas hace unos seis meses Jean Pierre me pidió guardar ese nombre en la más absoluta confidencialidad. Ni siquiera entre nosotros lo mencionábamos, cuando revisamos el caso exhaustivamente.

 _ **\- ¿Y?... ¿A qué esperas entonces?,**_ \- me apuró señalando la puerta - _**¡Anda, corre de una vez que esto es urgente! ¡Vamos, vamos!**_

Apenas tomé mi boina colgada tras la puerta y salí corriendo del despacho. Unas calles más adelante disminuí mi carrera y sin dejar de caminar, empecé a sopesar el ligero sobre que traía entre mis manos. Al principio solo Jean Pierre se hizo cargo de esa empresa, y pasó días y días ensimismado en el asunto, muy preocupado. Después de pensarlo mucho, me involucró. Era un caso por demás interesante.

Parecía ilógico, pero me emocionaba conocer al fin a esa persona. Proseguí mi camino atravesando media ciudad, hasta que al doblar una esquina me topé con la magnífica construcción del Grand Hotel de Paris. Enorme y hermoso edificio… me parece que era la primera vez que lo veía sin prisas desde la acera de enfrente, como cualquier turista. Me detuve entre la gente, dejando que mis pensamientos volaran.

En eso, alguien me empujó por el hombro sacándome de mi sopor. Un hombre caucásico, quizás polaco o ruso por sus rasgos y expresión dura, me interceptó con brutalidad y sin más trató de arrebatarme el sobre, cosa que no le permití. Con rapidez me escabullí, saliendo disparado hacia los callejones cercanos, donde pensé podría escapar, pero el tipo empezó a gritar que yo le había robado, y se lanzó en mi persecución. Era demasiado ligero para la corpulencia que se adivinaba bajo el fino abrigo de casimir que portaba.

Me seguía pisándome los talones hasta que me dio alcance tomándome por la chaqueta, y me lanzó hacia el suelo como si fuera una marioneta. Después de soltar una jerga incomprensible e iracunda, el tipo atinó a escupir una serie de amenazas en un pésimo francés mientras me jaloneaba nuevamente.

 _ **\- ¡Dame eso maldito mocoso!**_

 _ **\- ¡No se lo entregaré!**_ – repliqué gritando, mientras trataba de liberarme.

Pude esquivar el primer golpe que me lanzó. Pero su segundo movimiento fue rápido. Solo vi como tomaba un pesado madero y lo proyectaba con saña hacia mi cuerpo e inmediatamente después, sentí aquel intenso dolor que me dobló hasta caer sobre mis rodillas.

Me sentí totalmente vulnerable. En silencio, me reproché mi impericia para librar una pelea, aunque de todos modos yo no era rival para ese toro. Como sea, no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Y él tampoco.

Nuevamente tomó impuso para darme una tremenda patada en el estómago, cuando tras él otro hombre apareció golpeando su costado con un portafolio, y luego lo empujó con fuerza haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. El "polaco" cayó en medio de un gran alboroto de cacharros y metales regados por todo el lugar. Aprovechando la distracción, traté de incorporarme para huir pero no pude, el hombro me dolía intensamente y mi brazo izquierdo colgaba flácido a mi costado. Levanté la vista. El otro hombre, un poco menos corpulento que el "polaco", no lo perdía de vista. Moviéndose hábilmente se colocó entre mi agresor y yo, sin bajar la guardia ni decir palabra, con los puños en alto y la espalda rígida.

Para el "polaco", a quién tenía en frente, yo ya no existía. Sus pequeños ojos inyectados solo miraban con desprecio a mi defensor. Entonces, inexplicablemente, el "polaco" arregló su abrigo cerrándolo con rapidez sobre su pecho, y sin decir una palabra más dio media vuelta y se alejó acomodándose el sombrero mientras caminaba con rapidez, perdiéndose entre los callejones. El otro hombre se acercó con rapidez a donde estaba yo postrado, hablándome en un francés pulcro y claro.

 _ **\- ¿Cómo estás chico?**_

 _ **\- ¡Bien, bien Monsieur!... Gracias, gracias**_ – contesté tambaleándome mientras me levantaba apenas, apretando mi hombro lastimado con la misma mano que sostenía con dificultad el legajo de papeles que en tantos líos me había metido. Empecé a caminar trastabillando hacia atrás, con la sola idea de llegar al Hotel y entregar el sobre en las manos del tal Andrew de una buena vez…

 _ **\- Espera muchacho, necesitas atención médica. ¡Ven! entrégame ese sobre para que puedas…**_

 _ **\- No Monsieur, mis instrucciones… -**_ interrumpí conteniendo un quejido _ **\- Monsieur, debo entregar esto solamente a una persona…**_

 _ **\- Lo sé hijo, yo soy esa persona…**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo…? –**_ repliqué con incredulidad – _**¿Cómo sé que usted es…?**_

 _ **\- ¿William Andrew?**_ – pareció agradarle mi resistencia y sonriendo me dijo – _**porque el otro William Andrew que conocí era mi padre y falleció hace tiempo, y porque hasta dónde yo sé, soy el único William Andrew que encontrarás en el Grand Hotel de París…, y para terminar porque ahora estoy seguro que el viejo Jean Pierre ha enviado a su mejor hombre para cumplir esta delicada misión…**_

Vi con más detalle al hombre. Era alto, rubio y fuerte, pero lo más peculiar en él fue la suavidad de su mirada. El azul de sus ojos era limpio. Solo mi padre me había mirado así antes, hace tanto... Levanté el sobre hacia él, poco antes de desvanecerme en la acera.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasé inconsciente o dormido, pero cuando desperté no pude evitar sobresaltarme. Asustado miré alrededor. Los detalles, la amplitud, la pulcritud, la imposible suavidad de la ropa de cama… ¡Definitivamente no era mi camastro, ni mi habitación y tampoco estaba dormido aunque si estaba soñando! Traté de sentarme con rapidez pero una punzada aguda de dolor en mi costado me recordó lo que había sucedido. Un par de voces llegaron hasta mí, apagadas por una enorme puerta de nogal de dos hojas con marcos pródigamente labrados…

\- … _ **Dislocado,… y el brazo roto pero nada grave… a su edad se recupera rápido… el doctor dijo que ante todo requiere reposo. ¡Jean Pierre no se preocupe!**_

 _ **\- Discúlpeme Andrew, pero ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? Soy responsable de él y lo puse en alto riesgo. Pensé que nadie sospecharía de un chico de 17 años, y… ¡no quiero imaginarme lo que hubiera sucedido si no llega usted donde George!,…**_

 _ **\- En todo caso ni usted ni yo calculamos el riesgo con cabalidad. Nunca hubiera creído que la desesperación terminaría por hundir a Hans con esta última vileza, pero la providencia nos ayudó y no hay nada grave que lamentar… Por lo demás querido amigo, ser hombre no tiene que ver con la edad… y George es el mejor ejemplo…**_

La puerta del dormitorio por fin se abrió completamente, y ambos se sorprendieron al verme de pie junto a la cama intentado calarme la camisa. El señor Andrew sonrió aliviado y tras él, el viejo Jean Pierre quién no podía disimular su preocupación, caminó hacia mí con rapidez y me abrazó sin decir palabra.

 _ **\- Entonces, ¿es usted Monsieur Johnson?**_ … - dijo Andrew en un impecable francés, dirigiéndose a mí.

 _ **\- A sus servicios Monsieur Andrew –**_ contesté asintiendo con seriedad

 _ **\- Realmente creí que sería alguien mayor**_ – luego sonriente, se acercó a mí con su mano extendida _ **\- Me complace conocer al hombre que ha salvado la fortuna de mi familia**_

 _ **\- ¿Yo? –**_ dije tratando de entender _ **\- Solo hice mi trabajo apoyando a Monsieur Jean Pierre… –**_ atiné a contestar turbado, sin poder evitar que mi mente volara a mis padres y la maestra Giselle…

 _ **\- Joven Johnson, no soy afecto a exagerar. Créame. Usted no fue el primero en revisar esos documentos, pero fue el más certero y puntual en sus comentarios. Pudo ver más allá de lo que los datos duros nos decían. Se llevó de calle a varios de los más renombrados especialistas. Usted querido Johnson, tiene intuición y sentido común. Y esa particular ventaja es la que lo puso en el camino correcto para desenmascarar a Hans… así que dejémonos de formalismos y permítame felicitarlo y mostrarle mis respetos, de un caballero a otro.**_

 _ **\- Muy agradecido Monsieur Andrew…-**_ dije al fin aceptando sus cumplidos

 _ **\- Debo pedirle algo más… Comprenderá usted que su actuación en este caso, me obliga a actuar en consecuencia…**_

 _ **\- Usted puede contar con mi total discreción Monsieur Andrew… -**_ contesté rápidamente pensando en la insistencia del misterio en torno a su identidad

 _ **\- ¡No lo dudo Johnson! –**_ dijo riendo _ **– precisamente por eso, necesito hacerle una propuesta a la que no admitiré una negativa…**_

 _ **\- Lo escucho Monsieur Andrew…**_

 _ **\- Preciso, no, no es correcto. Necesito con urgencia un asistente personal competente y leal en quién depositar toda mi confianza…**_

Levanté la vista inmediatamente. No podía creer lo que me estaba sucediendo. Por breves instantes me quedé sin respirar mirando a ese hombre que a lo mucho se acercaba a los 45 años. Era real, no estaba bromeando. Un hombre de negocios de ese nivel no podía bromear.

Miré intensamente a Monsieur Jean Pierre, buscando respuestas. El captó mi inquietud. Bajando un poco sus gafas asintió confirmándome lo que acabábamos de escuchar, y me dijo en tono solemne, una frase que cambió mi vida por siempre…

 **\- George, saluda a tu nuevo jefe…**

 _ **\- Por… Por supuesto… ¡Por supuesto Monsieur Andrew!**_ \- contesté sin podérmelo creer

 _ **\- ¡Ah, perfecto Monsieur Johnson!... ¿George, verdad?, Por favor, llámame William…**_ _ **¿Sabes hablar inglés George?**_ – dijo tuteándome con naturalidad

 _ **\- Lo estoy perfeccionando**_ – contesté en inglés

 _ **\- ¡No se diga más!... Espero te agrade viajar. En cuanto te recuperes George, partimos a Escocia…**_

 _ **\- ¿Escocia?**_

 _ **\- Así es. Debo estar ahí para recibir a mi segundo hijo. Y tú estarás conmigo…**_

 _ **Continúa...**_

* * *

 _ **"Detrás del silencio" fue mi primer fic más o menos largo, dentro de la Historia de Candy Candy. Lo estrené en la Guerra Florida 2011. Los personajes pertenecen a Mizuqui e Igarashi por siempre jamás. Yo nomás los tomó para darle cuerda a mi imaginación. Cualquier semejanza con otra historia o relato, ¡pues es mera coincidencia!. El fic completo consta de 7 capítulos y un epílogo, si bien no recuerdo nada... espero les agrade... Va dedicado con mucho cariño para Galilea o Jana Johnson, la más ferviente admiradora de don George. Y también a CFRio, con mucho cariño... ¡Ya!**_

 _ **Angie Jb / Angie Velarde**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Detrás del silencio**

 **Historias dentro de la Historia**

 **Angie Jb / Angelina Velare**

 **Capitulo 2**

 **El Clan**

* * *

Apenas estuve en condiciones de viajar, partimos hacia los Highland en Escocia, en el primero de un sinnúmero de viajes que nos llevaron por casi todas las capitales importantes del mundo, pero, sobre todo a dos: Chicago que era la sede de los negocios Andrew en la pujante América, e ineludiblemente Abeerdeen, en Escocia que además de ser su país de origen, era su hogar.

Según el capitán del crucero, el viaje trascurriría sin novedad. Cuestión de opinión: hasta la más simple brisa del mar del norte era un suceso extraordinario para mí. Recuerdo que no podía hacer más nada que mirar y mirar ese paisaje que solo había conocido en sueños. Perdí la noción del tiempo que pasé en cubierta aferrado a la barandilla, saboreando la salobre brisa marina sobre mi cara. El buque cortaba el agua con suavidad. En ese escenario me descubrí sonriéndole a la inmensidad, emocionado como un niño. Todavía me costaba creer cuán lejos estaba de todo lo que había conocido, no solo geográficamente hablando.

 _ **\- Es magnífico ¿no es así George?**_

La voz aún modulada de William logró sorprenderme, tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos.

 _ **\- Lo es señor Andrew**_ – respondí por fin – _**el océano es magnífico, aunque admito que también me provoca algo de miedo…**_

 _ **\- Solo respétalo y hazlo parte de ti…**_ **tal como has hecho todo el día en este barco,** \- luego añadió sin quitar la mirada del mar, como hablando para sí mismo - _ **, cuando los años pesen demasiado me retiraré para vivir con mi familia a orillas del mar…**_

 _ **\- No tiene porque esperar… -**_ dije de pronto

¿Con quién creía yo que estaba hablando, como para decirle lo que tiene que hacer?… ¡Diantre! ¡Otra vez mi excesiva sinceridad salió a la luz sin ser requerida! Ya me había advertido Jean Pierre que me controlara, que cerrara la boca y no tendría problemas. Como sea era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

William me miró fijamente sin una expresión clara en el rostro, y me quedé en blanco, imaginando incluso que me despediría por entrometido. Después de unos segundos, me dijo algo que marcó la pauta de nuestra relación en los años venideros.

 _ **\- George,…**_ _**no detengas tu opinión por más perjudicado que pudiera salir yo. Una observación a tiempo es lo que hace un eficiente asistente personal,… pero sobre todo un amigo.**_

Una sonrisa paternal se dibujó otra vez en su rostro y dando un leve golpe con su mano en el barandal se retiró a su camarote, cerrándose el abrigo sobre el pecho.

 _ **\- Un amigo…**_ \- murmuré al fin

El ocaso se acercaba al horizonte matizando el cielo con trazos naranja y magenta sobre los girones de nubes dispersos aquí y allá. El cristalino panorama se extendía más allá de dónde yo podía ver. Igual que mi futuro con Andrew.

Desembarcamos al filo del amanecer del siguiente día, y nos dispusimos a continuar el viaje por tierra. El cómodo carruaje estaba a punto esperando nuestra llegada, y partimos sin demora según las instrucciones precisas que William había girado desde París. La campiña iluminada por los primeros rayos de sol, se fue coloreando de un verde supremo mientras se disolvía la bruma del amanecer.

Momentos después aparecieron las primeras aldeas apretadas al pie de las colinas. Conforme recorríamos cada sitio, William refería los detalles más importantes de las comarcas con interesantes referencias a su infancia y su juventud. Pasamos un rato de amena conversación. Entendí cuanto amaba a su patria, pero sobre todo entendí que el origen de su entusiasmo se debía a que reconocía en cada piedra y hierba insignificante, el camino a casa.

Conforme nos acercamos al final de nuestro viaje, ambos guardamos silencio. El estaba visiblemente emocionado y yo, tengo que admitirlo, sentía como los nervios retorcían mi estómago, ante el encuentro ineludible con el resto de la familia Andrew.

La calzada amplia y limpia rodeada por jardines y bosquecillos era la antesala perfecta que precedía a la enorme y antigua mansión Andrew. Subimos una última loma de escasa altura y al doblar por el camino, apareció la construcción íntegra frente a nosotros. William cerró los ojos y se recargó en su asiento con una evidente expresión de satisfacción. Luego volvió a mirar su casa con impaciencia. Me parecía que en cualquier momento podría haber saltado del carruaje para terminar el trayecto corriendo. No lo hizo, aunque posó su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta a su costado, presto para salir del carruaje en cuanto este se detuviera.

Cuando paramos frente a la entrada principal de la mansión, me apuré a descender por la puerta opuesta de carruaje, por elemental regla de cortesía y rango. Pero mi previsión quedó en una buena intención nada más.

Me quedé anclado al piso con un temblor ligero en mis rodillas. Levanté la vista y me encontré observando todo a mi alrededor, por segundos interminables.

No. No estaba especialmente asombrado por la opulencia del lugar. Después de todo, tenía una idea más o menos clara de la fortuna Andrew por las cuentas que manejaba del consorcio. Era algo más, algo intangible. Como si el aroma del bosque o el soplo de la brisa del lugar me estuvieran recibiendo después de una larga ausencia, de una forma exquisita y especial. Como si mi espíritu reconociera el terreno de alguna extraña manera.

Supongo que a todos nos ha ocurrido alguna vez. Algunos le llaman dejavú, yo le llamé predisposición y nerviosismo… la verdad dicha es que me reconocí en lo profundo, encajando justo ahí. Y no es que crea que existe un destino pre establecido para cada uno de nosotros, sino al contrario. Creo que nuestro camino se elige diariamente a través de las decisiones que tomamos. En este sentido, el destino no existe, pero la intuición profunda sí. Y con una certeza que no provenía de mi cabeza, sino de mi corazón y de mi piel erizada, supe en aquel momento que mis decisiones me estaban llevando a un lugar al que sentí pertenecer, sin ninguna explicación coherente, sin ninguna razón congruente.

William Andrew ajeno a toda esa ensoñación que revoloteaba por mi mente, se precipitó hacia la puerta de la mansión sin esperar más nada, y yo me obligué despertar para seguirlo de cerca. No tenía intenciones de alejarme de la única persona conocida en aquel lugar. Alcancé a William casi al entrar, quien sin más protocolo pasó casi encima del mayordomo que lo recibió con la mayor solemnidad.

William escudriño rápidamente el recibidor con una expresión de anhelo. Nada. Un poco desesperado, lanzó su sombrero con un movimiento lateral hacia el primer taburete que encontró. Aceleró el paso hacia las escaleras que caracoleaban al segundo nivel de la casa, y entonces una voz femenina y pausada lo detuvo en el segundo escalón acariciando su nombre...

 _ **\- William...**_

La dueña de la voz apareció serena, envuelta en un amplio vestido de seda de un tenue azul cielo. La luz difusa del sol otoñal que llegaba a través de los ventanales resaltaba su piel pálida, su intensa mirada. Tan solo una sonrisa de la señora de la casa lo iluminó cual si fuera una bendición. Sus miradas se decían todo con la velocidad del pensamiento. William respondió al llamado acercándose a ella con rapidez para atraparla en un abrazo y depositar en sus labios un beso que no parecía terminar. Su mundo entrañable estaba de pronto lejos muy lejos de la mansión, de Escocia, y claro, de mí.

Nunca había visto eso, ni en mis pudorosos padres que ni siquiera se tomaban de la mano cuando estaba yo presente. Pero en esta familia ese amor, era una celebración de puertas abiertas, ajeno a las conveniencias de sus círculos sociales. Simplemente, él la amaba con locura y ella lo adoraba.

El hogar de William Andrew tenía piel de mujer.

Sin dejar de besarla, acercó su mano al incipiente vientre de su esposa y lo acarició con ternura. Completamente turbado desvié la mirada hacia el ventanal, ¡ni siquiera nos habían presentado y yo estaba ahí en calidad de fisgón! Me sentí como un invasor, inoportuno e imprudente. Quizás William pensaba que me había quedado fuera en el recibidor junto al mayordomo. ¡Eso era lo que debí haber hecho, en lugar de perseguir a William como un perrito faldero!

Gracias al cielo a ellos no les importaba quién los pudiera ver. Es más, técnicamente se olvidaron de mi presencia por completo, y tenía que aprovechar mi invisibilidad y salvar lo que quedara de mi reputación.

Empecé a alejarme con discreción, retrocediendo al lugar por donde habíamos entrado. Pero no pude avanzar mucho. Un bulto justo tras de mí detuvo mi escape digno de un ninja del oriente. El leve pero persistente tirón sacudió mi levita y al girarme me encontré frente a frente con la jovencita de la foto que Andrew tenía en el hotel de París. Su mano seguía aferrada sin intención de soltarse. La jovencita resultó ser una adorable copia niña-adolescente de la señora Priscilla, aunque con el cabello del mismo tono que su padre.

 _ **\- (Siempre se están besando…) –**_ murmuró, provocándome una sonrisa involuntaria.

 _ **\- ¡Rosemary, modales! –**_ la retó una señora entrada en años que apareció en escena.

Genial, el lugar se estaba llenando de gente y yo sin ninguna palabra por articular. Ahora tendría que explicar lo inexplicable. La señora de edad levantó sus impertinentes y enarcó una ceja despectivamente mientras me veía de arriba abajo con una actitud un tanto grosera, para luego añadir secamente _ **:**_

\- … _ **Suelta el abrigo del joven niña…**_

 _ **\- Lo siento tía Elroy… -**_ dijo ella obedeciendo con la vista baja, y caminando hasta su lado.

La tía Elroy en cuestión, se desatendió de nosotros momentáneamente y se volvió hacia la pareja que continuaba abrazada justo en frente de todos. La señora se dirigió a mi jefe con la misma entonación cortante y sin emoción empleada para la chica un minuto antes, (después entendí que siempre habla así, pobre).

 _ **\- Bienvenido William…**_ -

Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar y ya había roto el encanto que rodeaba a la pareja

 _ **\- Gracias Elroy…**_ – contestó William resignado, girándose lentamente hacia su hermana. Pero antes de dedicarle una mirada a Elroy, reparó en su hija y su rostro volvió a iluminarse - _**¡Rossie querida!**_ \- sus brazos se extendieron inmediatamente para recibir a la jovencita que corriendo llegó a refugiarse en su abrazo, hundiendo el rostro en el chaleco de su padre.

 _ **\- ¡Papi te extrañé mucho! –**_ exclamó ella sin soltar su cintura.

 _ **\- ¡Yo también Rossie!... –**_ contestó William, y luego separándose un poco de ella, la observó y dijo _ **\- ¡eres toda una señorita! No parece que tengas 10 años linda…**_

 **\- Trece papá… ¡Cumplí 13 años recién!, ¿Lo olvidaste?**

 _ **\- ¡Jamás!**_ ,- contestó riendo William _ **– solo quiero engañarme un rato con la idea de que no crecerás tan pronto…**_

Visiblemente fastidiada al no ser tomada en cuenta, la señora Elroy se volvió a mí, para mi poca fortuna, inspeccionándome detenidamente sin el menor disimulo. Yo ni la miré. Permanecí indiferente tratando de no ser irrespetuoso, o por lo menos eso intenté, aunque sin buenos resultados. William notó la tensión entre nosotros y nos miró detenidamente. Luego ofreció el brazo a su esposa y caminó hacia el sitio donde yo me encontraba, tomando la palabra.

 _ **\- Querida, te presento a mi asistente personal, el joven George Johnson…**_

 _ **\- ¡Muchísimo gusto Monsieur Johnson! –**_ contestó sincera y jovial la señora Priscilla, bajando un poco su vista en señal de saludo.

Yo sentí que el aire me volvía al cuerpo tras la reacción de la señora de la casa, pero las palabras "asistente personal" sacudieron a la señora Elroy de inmediato. La versión escocesa de la reina Victoria estaba en plena representación. Fue como si diera por hecho apenas que yo era real y existía. Gracias al cielo, esa mujer no podía leer mi mente… Sus chillidos lastimaron mis oídos esa primera vez…

 _ **\- ¡¿Asistente personal?! ¡William, no debiste tomar esta decisión sin consultar al Consejo! No es prudente, ni admisible, ni lógico. Habiendo tantos asesores altamente capacitados a tu disposición, sales con un muchachito inexperto venido de quién sabe dónde…**_

William, posó su mano en mi hombro y luego exclamó con la mayor naturalidad, y haciendo caso omiso del discurso de la "reina Victoria".

 _ **\- Elroy, te presento al joven que será mi mano derecha y quién además me ayudará a velar por los intereses de nuestra familia como nadie…**_

 _ **\- Me honra con su confianza, Señor Andrew –**_ le dije más tranquilo.

 _ **\- Y a nosotros con tu presencia,… y quiero decir a todos…**_ – dijo mientras veía a su hermana- _**nos honra tenerte aquí… -**_ luego señalando al ama de llaves que se encontraba cerca añadió _**\- Mildred te mostrará tus habitaciones George. Por ahora, descansa del viaje y nos vemos mañana después del desayuno.**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Se hospedará aquí?!...**_ – nuevamente chilló Elroy escandalizada, con un tono incluso más alto que la vez anterior, pero cerró la boca inmediatamente tras un solo gesto de William.

 _ **\- Nueve en punto -**_ recalcó William ignorando a su hermana.

 _ **\- Ahí estaré –**_ contesté deseando retirarme de tan incómoda situación.

Busqué a la señora Mildred con la mirada, ella asintió comprensiva y empezó a caminar hacia una de las puertas laterales. Me disponía a seguirla, cuando un saludo efusivo se escuchó fuerte y claro por toda la habitación:

 _ **\- ¡Bienvenido George!**_

Todos nos quedamos callados mirándola. Sus ojos me sonreían alegremente. Yo la miré solo un momento y sabiéndome inspeccionado sigilosamente por su tía, mantuve un talante serio y me incliné levemente hacia la jovencita en señal de respeto antes de retirarme.

Apenas les di la espalda, no pude evitar sonreír agradeciendo mentalmente esa sencilla y alegre bienvenida…

* * *

Las cosas no me fueron tan fáciles con la tía Elroy. Desde mi arribo y bastante tiempo después, ella se convirtió en mi sombra. No cesaba de vigilar cada uno de mis movimientos de forma directa o a través de sus empleados de confianza; segura estaba que me atraparía pillándome una pluma fuente o algún candelero de plata. Podría apostar que ordenó un inventario de cada objeto en la Mansión, y que lo actualizaba puntualmente cada semana o cada mes.

Mi exasperación inicial fue cediendo finalmente porque al fin de cuentas no tenía caso molestarme con esa mujer. Incluso, llegué a divertirme descubriendo las nuevas estrategias de espionaje elucubradas por la creativa mente de la santa señora Elroy Andrew. Scotland Yard habría aprovechado gustoso los servicios de la tía en sus filas. Estuve a punto de hacer una propuesta anónima a la policía local para que descubrieran los talentos ocultos de esta dama. Las cosas habían llegado a tal punto, que el único lugar donde me creía libre de su insistente monitoreo era el baño de mi habitación. Aunque pensándolo bien, todavía tengo mis dudas.

Además, viéndolo fríamente no podía culpar a Elroy por su actitud. Mi origen generaba suspicacias per se, y aunque William había sido consistentemente discreto al respecto, su hermana se las había ingeniado para investigar todo por su cuenta. Su mirada inquisitiva y fría era parte de mis pesadillas. Varias veces intentó convencer a su hermano del error que cometía al elegir como asistente personal a un perfecto extraño, que por si fuera poco se empapaba cada día hasta del más mínimo detalle del manejo de sus empresas, de su familia, de su presente y futuro.

Yo sabía que tarde o temprano Elroy entendería que sus temores hacia mí, eran totalmente infundados. Y cuando yo pasara sus exigentes estándares de aceptación, porque lo haría, confiaría en mí plenamente. Era un hecho.

Mi lealtad hacia William Andrew fue y es real. Aprendí a su lado más de lo que cualquier libro me podría enseñar. El razonamiento y su tranquilidad para actuar aún en los momentos más tensos, fueron mi mejor escuela. Su apoyo incondicional, mi más profunda enseñanza.

Así pues, yo admiraba a ese hombre, realmente lo respetaba y me sentía honrado de haber sido favorecido por su llamado y acogido en su misma casa, aquel día a mediados de noviembre de 1886…

Continúa... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Detrás del silencio**

 **Historias dentro de la Historia**

 **Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde**

 **Guerra Florida 2011**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3. Esperando el verano**

William organizó todo para que en la medida de lo posible, los meses subsecuentes trabajáramos en su despacho y las oficinas ubicadas en la misma Mansión. Cuando era apremiante contar con su aprobación o firma en algún documento, yo era el encargado para viajar a Abeerdeen, al Banco Central de Escocia y al bufete de abogados vinculado al Consejo del Clan Andrew. Como su asistente personal, todos me trataban respetuosamente aunque con algo de suspicacia por mi edad; con todo, empecé a familiarizarme con los ejecutivos de esos círculos empresariales y parte del Consejo.

Las responsabilidades de William eran absorbentes y muy variadas, pero supo delegar la mayor parte. Así nuestra rutina se fue definiendo desde temprana hora: William llegaba a las 8 en punto para revisar los asuntos pendientes, señalar lo que debía ser detallado durante la jornada y sobre los imprevistos. Después de un par de horas y de un "sigue con eso George, ahora vengo", se retiraba del despacho por el resto del día para que yo diera continuidad al trabajo.

Ello no habría tenido mayor trascendencia, si no fuera porque un par de semanas después de iniciar nuestras jornadas de trabajo en la Mansión, empezó a hacerse costumbre que no bien William salía de la oficina, Rosemary entrara.

La primera vez, ella llegó despistadamente y con toda tranquilidad como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Sin un saludo ni una excusa, mirando aquí y allá hasta que se arrellanó por fin en el cómodo sillón de su padre. La miré de reojo intrigado, ¿Qué pretendía esa niña? Decidí no prestarle atención dado que tampoco se había dirigido específicamente a mí al entrar, así que continué mi labor. Luego de unos segundos, casi sin respirar para no hacer ruido apoyó sus codos sobre el amplio escritorio mientras sostenía sus mejillas con las manos, mirando hacia la ventana.

Y de buenas a primeras, empezó a platicar.

Yo era tan solo cuatro años mayor que ella, pero dadas las circunstancias del entorno donde crecí me sentía mucho mayor o por lo menos más maduro. Dicho de otra manera, para mí ella era una niña y me causaba gracia que de todas las personas que habitaban en esa Mansión, viniera precisamente conmigo a charlar, a pesar de que yo solía contestarle únicamente con monosílabos con la esperanza de que se marchara antes de que apareciera el espectro de su tía a retarnos. Pero lo último que pasaba por la mente de esa niña era irse. En realidad no paraba de hablar y yo terminé envuelto en sus relatos sin sentirlo. Además lo acepto, realmente me agradaba escucharla.

Así, en el día a día, me acostumbré a trabajar en lo mío sin perder el hilo de su conversación que versaba ya sobre las rosas azules que crearía en los jardines de Lakewood en América, o sobre sus caballos, o acerca de su prima Janis que soñaba con viajar alrededor del mundo, o sobre el aburrimiento colosal que le producía el manual de modales y gente bien que su tía insistía en recetarle cada tarde. Era divertido, si… sin embargo, el riesgo era mayúsculo.

Como no podía invitarla a irse sin sonar grosero, ni quería que se auto exiliara si se ofendía, y mucho menos me apetecía una reprimenda de la plana mayor, opté por solicitar un servicio de té a la señora Mildred en cada ocasión. Desde el primer momento, la buena señora entendió sin necesidad de explicación lo que yo pretendía. No pasaba un minuto después de que Rosemary cruzara el umbral, para que Mildred estuviera ya en la oficina, armada con todo su equipo para afanarse en limpiar lo que ya estaba pulcro, desacomodar y acomodar nuevamente los libros o sacudir cada celosía de los ventanales… en fin, lo que fuera. Cualquier pretexto era bueno para quedarse mientras la hija del patrón deambulara por ahí, cuidando mis espaldas y las de Rosemary de la quisquillosa desconfianza de su tía Elroy.

La verdad es que, los escasos días en los que Rosemary no acudía a la oficina el ambiente se tornaba denso y el tiempo transcurría muy lento. Si bien me seguía apasionando mi trabajo, ya no me sabía igual. Nuestra amistad empezó a empujones, pero sus soliloquios poco a poco dejaron de serlo y acabamos platicando y riendo por lo bajo de un sin fin de cosas.

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión era inevitable que todo girara en torno a la señora Priscilla y el bebé que maduraba en su vientre.

La señora Priscilla. En este punto, debo detenerme porque para describir a Priscilla Andrew necesito un lenguaje especial, que hable de lo que no se ve; de todo lo que esa dama fue y lo que sigue siendo. No. No era particularmente bella, pero quién se jactaba de conocerla reconocía que era inolvidable. Agradecida, sencilla, de palabra amable. Era una brisa de paz. Todos la tenían en alta estima y le servían con cariño, con gusto. Sin siquiera pretenderlo nos tenía en la palma de su mano de un modo u otro, y muy especialmente a su esposo que la amaba hasta la médula. Quizás la mejor forma de describirla, está en decir que era una mujer feliz.

No es de extrañar que William pasara todo el tiempo posible con ella. Raramente salían de los límites de la Mansión para evitarle fatigas innecesarias en su estado. Pero cuando el clima lo permitía partían por los jardines en cortas caminatas vespertinas, en las que ambos se dejaban llevar a ciegas, ella apoyaba de su brazo, él disfrutando su mutuo contacto.

La señora Priscilla insistió desde el principio en atender personalmente todos los asuntos relacionados con su futuro bebé. Ella misma diseñó la habitación, seleccionó los libros que le leería, los juguetes que usaría, y tejió cobijas y ropa de un inmaculado blanco, apoyada por una Rosemary entusiasta que disfrutaba todos los preparativos.

Incluso la elección de su nombre.

Ya era media tarde cuando llegó un cable urgente del Consejo, solicitando con urgencia la firma de William en un nuevo convenio bilateral. No me agradaba la idea de importunar a William en su espacio familiar, pero el trámite era impostergable. Después de buscarlos por varios minutos, los encontré en la terraza de jazmines bajo la fresca sombra de unos abetos majestuosos. Rosemary estaba sentada en un taburete junto a los sillones donde descansaban sus padres. William parecía estar dormido pues tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que sigilosamente decidí regresar sobre mis pasos, cuando vi que tomó la mano de su esposa y la empezó a acariciar con movimientos suaves. Aun no se habían percatado de mi presencia.

 _ **\- Mamá, ¿Cómo se llamará el bebé?**_ – preguntó Rosemary que jugueteaba con un mechón que escapaba de su peinado, mientras veía detenidamente el prominente estómago de su madre.

 _ **\- Si es niña, se llamará Gabrielle**_ – contestó Priscilla sonriendo – _**y si es varón, William…**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Otro?!**_ – reclamó con exageración Rosemary _**– ¡Mamá!, nuestro árbol genealógico es un laberinto de Williams en prácticamente todas las ramas de la familia, ¡ya de por sí es muy confuso!…**_

 _ **\- ¡Qué cosas dices hija!, -**_ contestó entre risas su madre _ **– el "William" es un tributo a tus antepasados y no una carga…, pero nada nos impide ponerle un segundo nombre…**_

 _ **\- ¡Un segundo nombre! –**_ Rosemary se enderezósonriendo _ **\- Tengo uno perfecto, ¿Qué tal Geor…?**_

 _ **\- Será Albert**_ – interrumpió William quién se había mantenido callado escuchando la desiderata sobre el nombre de su próximo hijo.

 _ **\- ¿Albert?…**_ – repitió Rosemary

 _ **\- Cualquier hijo mío merece un nombre nuevo solo para él… y además a mi abuela Grace le hubiera gustado llamarlo Albert... –**_ dijo sonriendo para sí mismo, recordando los diarios de su abuela _ **\- si es varón, Albert será…**_

 _ **\- William Albert Andrew o Gabrielle Andrew, suenan bien para mí**_ …- terminó Rosemary, aceptando de buen grado.

 **\- Entonces está decidido –** dijo la señora Priscilla y luego dirigiéndose a su vientre dijo con suavidad **– te amo, pequeño mío…**

* * *

La primavera avanzaba y con ella el calor.

Llegó abril. Todo parecía marchar con normalidad, pero tal como las flores lozanas se van marchitando en un día caluroso, Priscilla Andrew perdía vitalidad a ojos vista. Ninguno quería admitirlo abiertamente, como si al callarlo se mantuviera la realidad distante, pero la inquietud general crecía sin poderlo evitar.

Los paseos breves de la pareja por los prados, se habían suspendido completamente. Por lo menos en cuatro semanas no había visto a la señora, quién no se movía de su alcoba.

El médico de la familia la visitaba dos o incluso tres veces al día. Su semblante adusto ensombrecía todo. Ese galeno no sonreía ni en defensa propia y sus visitas empezaron a considerarse como un símbolo de mal agüero, como un claro preámbulo de malas noticias, lo cual lamentablemente terminé confirmando de forma involuntaria esa mañana, en la que me encontraba organizando los libros de registros. Los pesados estantes de madera me mantenían semi oculto en un rincón del despacho. En eso, William entró seguido del doctor, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El principio de la conversación en un susurro terminó siendo un duelo exaltado de palabras.

 _ **\- Priscilla está muy débil William. A pesar de su juventud, el problema cardiaco que se presentó al principio del embarazo ha empeorado con el esfuerzo de estos últimos meses…**_

 _ **\- Patrick, háblame de posibilidades no de sentencias…**_ \- la voz alterada de William aún susurrando me estrujó el corazón –… _ **esto no puede ser una cuenta regresiva, cuando tenemos tan alta cuota de esperanza**_ …

William concentró toda su atención en la faz del doctor esperando una reacción positiva, pero éste bajó la cabeza y negó levemente antes de contestarle

 _ **\- William, nos conocemos desde hace años. No me gusta ser portavoz de tales noticias, pero no puedo mentirte, ni darte esperanzas…**_

 _ **\- ¿Cuándo…? –**_ fue la respuesta tajante que recibió del hombre que lo miraba como si estuviera clavado en el suelo

 _ **\- Espero que nos dé tiempo a que nazca el bebé… Realmente lo siento…**_

William guardó silencio un momento, solo un instante. Luego dirigió sus pasos recios hacia la puerta del despacho, sostuvo el picaporte con fuerza y dijo sin voltear a ver al doctor

 _ **\- Nuestro hijo nacerá y los brazos de su madre lo acunarán por siempre; será una eternidad, no importa cuánto dure ese momento…, ni siquiera importa lo que tú digas Patrick. Priscilla conocerá a nuestro hijo, y él llevará en su piel las caricias de su madre…–**_ William abrió la puerta y se volvió al doctor con la tristeza contenida en su mirada, diciendo _**\- Cada día junto a Priscilla he agradecido al cielo la oportunidad de amarla… Ahora, necesitamos esperanzas, por más pequeñas que parezcan… No olvide traerlas en su próxima visita doctor…**_

El médico se quedó parado por dos segundos, luego tomó su sombrero y se acercó a William tocando su hombro en un gesto comprensivo. Antes de abandonar la oficina dijo:

 _ **\- Volveré por la tarde con lo que me has pedido William…**_

Creyéndose solo en la oficina, William Andrew cerró la puerta y se llevó una mano a la frente. Estaba desesperado. Su cuerpo se sacudió con un hondo sollozo que ya no pudo contener, pero solo por un momento.

 _ **\- No es tiempo de llorar -**_ murmuró

Respirando profundamente logró controlarse e inmediatamente después salió. Seguí el sonido de sus pasos cansados que se alejaban al subir las escaleras, y que de pronto aceleraron y se perdieron en una emotiva carrera hasta donde su esposa lo esperaba.

En medio del pesado silencio que siguió, permanecí sin saber qué hacer no sé cuánto tiempo más. No podía moverme de mi lugar. Una mezcla de tristeza y ansiedad golpeaba mi pecho y luego la verdad se instaló en mi mente. La señora Priscilla marcharía llevándose consigo tanto, que ni siquiera podía dimensionarlo. Tanto…

* * *

Como era de esperarse, William cambió diametralmente. Estaba notoriamente intranquilo y distraído cuando ocasionalmente deambulaba por la casa, ya que en general estaba con Priscilla, aferrándose con devoción a cualquier signo de mejoría.

Agobiada por la tensa y silenciosa situación de su madre, a quién solo podía ver por breves momentos por instrucciones del médico, Rosemary llegaba al despacho como solía pero sin su parloteo, ni los estallidos de alegría o sus inverosímiles preguntas. Mi amiga se sentía sola. Si la zozobra que flotaba en el ambiente me desconcertaba a mí, a ella seguramente le parecería apabullante.

Decidí entonces organizarme para contar con unos minutos libres aproximadamente a la hora en que ella terminaba sus clases con la institutriz, para prestarle más atención y refrescar un poco su rutina diaria. Así, a la lectura de libros, siguieron enfrentamientos en el tablero de ajedrez y recorridos a los jardines de multitud de flores y rosas que era lo que más la confortaba.

Ni siquiera la tía Elroy se opuso a ello en medio de aquella triste espera.

Con el frescor de las primeras lluvias aún en el ambiente, un grito inundó cada habitación de la Mansión.

Salí corriendo de la oficina, sin pensar en formalismos y no paré hasta llegar a la parte superior de la escalera, desde donde podía ver los aposentos de la familia. En otras circunstancias me habrían amonestado seguramente y yo no me hubiera atrevido a llegar sin ser requerido, pero solo pensaba en una persona.

El pasillo se llenó de gente, todos corriendo llevando y trayendo viandas, ropa, agua. Nadie me prestó atención.

Y en medio de ese aquelarre, la vi.

Rosemary estaba parada como una pequeña sombra blanca en medio del pasillo, mirando angustiada a su alrededor, preguntando sin recibir respuestas. Se detuvo, como si la estuviera llamando ella volteó lentamente y me encontró. Yo no sonreí ni saludé, solo sostuve mi mirada en la suya en medio del caos que nos rodeaba. Un paso siguió al otro y después ya estaba corriendo hasta llegar a mi regazo. Se abrazó a mi torso temblando, refugiándose del desconcierto que se cernía sobre todos. La miré enternecido y me permití pasar una mano por su cabello para tranquilizarla.

 _ **\- Tengo miedo George…**_

Sus ojos brillantes me miraron desolados. Yo solo atiné a apretar su mano con cariño.

 _ **\- Apóyate en mí, no te fallaré Marrie.**_

Ella sonrió levemente. Era la primera vez que la tuteaba con ese sobrenombre que me salió sin pensar. Entonces un segundo grito potente golpeó nuestros oídos e inmediatamente después el llanto de un bebé nos devolvió el aliento que habíamos contenido. Rosemary brincó en su sitio con una alegría contagiosa, mientras yo temblaba recordando las funestas palabras del doctor Patrick. Ajena a mi temor, Rosemary me miró con un gesto tierno, me soltó y luego salió disparada hacia la recámara de sus padres.

Cuando Rosemary llegó al umbral de la puerta apareció su padre, casi simultáneamente. William se veía cansado pero feliz y miraba a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos. Sostenía entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto cubierto con cobijitas blancas. Su expresión era embriagante, alucinada mientras veía a su hijo, guardando en su corazón cada latido de esa pujante vida que decían no llegaría. Semanas de agobio y pesar parecieron diluirse en cierta forma, cuando William Andrew abrazó contra su pecho al bebé.

Rosemary se acercó ansiosa. Su dulce mirada cuando William ponía a la altura de su rostro a su hermano menor, fue lo último que vi antes de retirarme al fin del lugar.

Dos días después con una sonrisa en los labios, Priscilla Andrew acunó por última vez a su bebé.

Se apagó como el ocaso, llena de luz.

Continúa...


	4. Chapter 4

**Detrás del silencio**

 **Historias dentro de la Historia**

 **Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde**

 **Guerra Florida 2011 /Editado Agosto 2015**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4. Hasta siempre**

Luego de que el último doliente se hubo retirado, la mansión quedó sumida en una silenciosa tristeza con aroma a nardos. En cada rincón del salón donde se hicieran las exequias de Priscilla, la profusión de flores dejó un ambiente de simplicidad y belleza detenidas en el tiempo. Era como si no fueran a marchitarse jamás. La claridad de la mañana se colaba entre las pesadas cortinas que en vano, trataban de impedir que el nuevo día trajera un cielo puro y azul, ahí donde se respiraba tanto dolor.

William…

Después de unos días de enclaustramiento voluntario por fin salió a la luz, lo cual fue un alivio para todos. Y, cuando pensábamos que las cosas irían tomando su cauce natural,… William se volcó con obsesión al trabajo. Se convirtió en un ermitaño del clan. No dejaba su escritorio ni siquiera para ir a comer, y se valía de cualquier pretexto para que yo lo dejara solo en la oficina. Llegué incluso a encontrarlo al siguiente día, arrellanado en su sillón ejecutivo, exhausto y completamente dormido.

Por años, la idea de un patriarca fuerte e inagotable se había hecho tan mítica que el mismo William acabó creyéndola a pie de puntillas. Quizás por ello, no se permitía a si mismo mostrar debilidad aunque estuviera en todo su derecho. El desconsuelo de William no solo lo había doblado, sino que devastaba su cuerpo cansado por la amargura y el insomnio. ¿En qué radicaba que ese hombre de buen corazón no tuviera el coraje para llorar y seguir caminando? ¿En qué…?

Los días se eternizaron en largas jornadas de trabajo sumidas en un silencio absoluto, salvo por algunos comentarios alusivos a la empresa y uno que otro suspiro profundo y espontáneo. Pero lo peor es que conscientemente mantenía a sus hijos a distancia, según creo para protegerlos de su tristeza. Como si fuera poco, además de extrañar a su madre ahora tenían un padre lejano aunque al alcance de sus manos. Eso no tenía sentido.

William era otro, un extraño en su propio mundo. Me había propuesto mantener mi lugar y respetar su espacio, pero una cosa era el duelo, y yo bien lo sabía, otra cosa era morir en vida. No quería admitirlo pero William se estaba rindiendo. Y yo no podía quedarme callado…

 _ **\- William…**_ – me sorprendí tuteándolo por primera vez en mi desesperación, sin haber planeado lo que iba a decir.

William dejó de leer su manuscrito y volteó a verme esperando que continuara, y yo que siempre me he jactado de encontrar las palabras precisas, tenía la mente en blanco y no pude articular palabra. Quería hablarle de esperanza, del presente, de las posibilidades, de sus recuerdos,… pero al levantar la vista olvidé todo lo que pensaba decirle, y terminé balbuceando un simple:

 _ **\- Ella está aquí…**_

William me miró cansado. Seguramente había escuchado esa frase de consuelo docenas de veces y seguramente pensó darme la correspondiente respuesta estándar, pero no lo dejé hablar. Insistí señalando el umbral de la puerta del despacho.

 _ **\- No, no…, ahí está…**_

William se giró hacia la puerta. Por el juego de claroscuros que reinaba en toda la casa, la figura esbelta y difusa al fondo del pasillo parecía envuelta en retazos de luz que se reflejaban en su cabellera, en el trazo de su vestido y en la frazada que cargaba delicadamente entre sus brazos. Gruesas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de William sin que pareciera darse cuenta. No parpadeaba ni se movía y parecía no respirar, hasta que los sollozos empezaron a sacudir su cuerpo profundamente afligido. Alzó su mano hacia la puerta y luego la extendió con la palma hacia arriba en actitud de espera, en un callado grito de socorro, ansioso por acercarse a lo que aún tenía sentido para él. Ella empezó a avanzar paso a paso hacia la claridad en la habitación.

 _ **\- Rossie**_ … – soltó William en un suspiro guardado por demasiado tiempo– _**mi niña…**_

Una suave brisa agitó las vaporosas cortinas del ventanal a espaldas de William, al tiempo que Rosemary llegaba por fin a los brazos de su padre. El pequeño Albert se movió inquieto envuelto en la frazada, mientras ella lo observaba con embeleso. William los abrazó a ambos, dejando que las lágrimas siguieran el camino que él les había prohibido.

 _ **\- No sé explicarte querida Rossie, cuánto los amo…**_

La escena era enternecedora, pero el bebé no estaba de humor para la contemplación alucinada de su padre y su hermana. En instantes su quejido discreto parecido a un ronroneo subió en tono y clamor. La sonrisa helada y los enormes ojos como platos de Rosemary lo decían todo, mientras mecía a Albert descompasadamente y con urgencia en un vano intento para calmarlo. Los potentes chillidos llegaron hasta el último rincón de la mansión. No podía escuchar ni mis pensamientos.

Entonces, la tía Elroy apareció enfundada en la negrura de su luto riguroso, y armada con su peor cara (es un decir) se dedicó a lanzar órdenes a diestra y siniestra. La pobre señora Mildred parecía una hormiga perdida, corriendo de aquí para allá intentando obedecer cada instrucción cambiante de la tía. Para completar el cuadro, llegó de quién sabe donde la nana de Albert con mamila en mano, tocando con insistencia el hombro de Rosemary para pedirle que le entregara al niño, o que ella misma le diera de comer de una buena vez.

La amplia oficina parecía un armario pequeñajo y tumultuoso, con aquella abigarrada mezcla de gente. Todo parecía desquiciante y vaticinaba un dolor de cabeza seguro, hasta que sobre aquel alboroto y el llanto de Albert, me topé con la buena nueva de la mirada divertida de William, que veía todo eso que era su familia, con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

 _ **\- ¿Lo escuchas George?**_ – me gritó con orgullo señalando su oído y luego a Albert - _**¡Son los fuertes pulmones de mi hijo! ¿Lo escuchas…?**_

 _ **\- ¡Siempre lo hago!**_ – contesté con otro grito haciendo una bocina con mis manos, y luego murmuré disfrutando ya más tranquilo la caótica escena- … _ **Para ser exacto cada tres horas…**_

En unos segundos, media docena de personas desaparecieron por la puerta del despacho, en pos del llanto de un bebé, del bebé de William. Él, se levantó de su sillón hacia la puerta entre abierta y recargó una mano en el quicio, cerrándola de plano. Luego, se volvió hacia su escritorio pero no se sentó para continuar con el trabajo que recién estaba tratando de armar para continuar enmascarando su dolor. Entonces, empezó a hablar. Su voz pausada, cada palabra, la llevo grabada en mi mente, en mi alma por más cursi que se lea. Todo lo que me dijo entonces, ha regresado a mi mente cuando la pena parecía explotar, cuando la tristeza inmensa no me dejaba ver nada más. William…

 _ **\- Conocí a Priscilla un día gris y frío. De hecho, hacía mucho frío. Habíamos regresado de uno de esos largos viajes hasta Chicago, y nuestra tierra en medio de Escocia estaba cubierta de nieve. La casa estaba en silencio. Mi hermana y mis padres se habían retirado a sus habitaciones a descansar por el largo viaje, el cambio de horario, en fin. Yo no. No me sentía tan cansado como para dormir a plena luz del día. Más bien me sentía enclaustrado, sin aire. Quería caminar un poco, vagar por ahí sin destino, calmar cierto agobio que no podía explicar... Así que, me enfundé en un abrigo voluminoso, me calé un gorro de lana hasta las orejas y mis botas de nieve más resistentes. Solo el ama de llaves me vio salir con el ceño fruncido, preocupada por el clima helado. Le dije que no era tan tarde y que no tardaría en volver. El silencio de la casa, motivó una conversación casi en murmullos para no despertar a los demás. Ella asumió que nada pasaría. Yo ya no era un niño después de todo. Me despedí de ella con una mano en alto y tome rumbo por la vereda que bordea la propiedad, sin alejarme del camino serpenteante que recorría el valle. No te diré que tuve una premonición especial que me advirtiera del encuentro con esa chica de rostro amable y sereno, rodeada por el marco blanco de ese día de nieve. No. Eso sería mentira. Yo simplemente quería caminar…**_

 _ **Ya llevaba caminando más de una hora sin prisas, en la nieve no muy profunda y la Mansión desde hace rato que estaba fuera de mi vista. Recuerdo, que decidí que era suficiente paseo por ese día. Ya empezaba a sentir el cansancio del viaje. Entonces, escuché un carruaje en la distancia, que venía recorriendo el camino que yo bordeaba, tras de mí por lo que no lo vi venir. Tampoco volteé a verlo, pero por el sonido de las ruedas y el paso de los caballos, deduje su paso lento por el riesgo en ese camino nevado. El carruaje me alcanzó… –**_ William cerró los ojos sonriendo mientras seguía con sus recuerdos _ **\- … y lo primero que noté cuando paso a mi costado, fue que los caballos no se veían cansados. Nadie los fustigaba. Podría decir que iban a su libre albedrío, que los dejaban vagar por el camino compartiendo el tranquilizante paseo de su dueño. Con curiosidad giré un poco la vista para ver quién dirigía ese caminar pausado en un día tan poco proclive para pasear. Y ahí estaba. Mirando al frente con toda la paciencia del mundo. Su tez era pálida, sus labios rosados, su mirada tranquila. Sostenía con tranquilidad las riendas del carruaje, y sonreía sutil, casi imperceptiblemente. Ni siquiera me miró y siguió su camino...**_

 _ **Me detuve en seco y empecé a respirar momentos después. Era hermosa. El primer pensamiento que tuve, fue que daría lo que fuera para ser un hábil pintor y poder plasmar lo que había visto a su paso, en tan escasos y tremendamente valiosos segundos. El carruaje siguió su marcha como si nada, y entonces sin más empecé a correr tras ella. Simplemente no podía dejarla escapar. Tenía que conocerla, la adiviné demasiado mía como para ignorarla. Ella ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada y yo, la seguía corriendo como un perro faldero. Un atisbo de dignidad me negó la posibilidad de gritarle para que parara.**_

 _ **La nieve era más profunda más adelante. No pude seguir corriendo y exhausto, vi como ella desapareció tras un pequeño recodo del camino. Me detuve respirando con dificultad y con los brazos en jarras desconcertado… "¿Por qué no le grité que parara?", me repetía en mi mente una y otra vez… Apenas empezaba a regresar sobre mis pasos a casa, cuando el resoplido de un caballo en lo alto del recodo llamó mi atención. Giré sobre mí mismo. Ella sonrió mirándome fijamente desde lo alto de la carreta, divertida ante mi carrera y la situación en la que me había metido en su persecución.**_

 _ **Ella, quién se supo observada desde el primer momento, quién capturó con supuesta indiferencia toda mi atención. Ella, quién había ansiado que yo la alcanzara (como me confesó después), quién me desquició y me venció con una sonrisa, y quién me invitó luego a subir a su carruaje rompiendo cualquier protocolo social. Ella… dispuesta a viajar con un perfecto extraño a quién le entregó su corazón…**_

La voz de William se quebró y los sollozos regresaron a su pecho, agitándolo una y otra vez. Me puse en pie y llegué hasta él. Espontáneamente, puse mi mano sobre su hombro y el asintió, limpiando su rostro y poniendo su mano sobre la mía en un gesto de gratitud. Secó su rostro y tomó una fotografía sepia de su esposa sonriendo enigmáticamente. Algunas lágrimas resbalaron hasta el retrato en silencio.

 _ **\- Priscilla ha sido desde el primer día la impredecible parte que me faltaba. Quizás te parecerá exagerado porque eres muy joven para entender el amor George, o porque no te has topado con él todavía. Pero lo entenderás algún día. Es como si en el primer contacto visual todo tu ser se identificara con esa persona. Y no es solo que su aspecto sea agradable para ti, es que algo a su alrededor no te permite desviar la mirada, y no puedes evitar que el pensamiento recorra posibilidades futuras, y entonces te preguntas si será esa persona,… si será ella… y profundamente, la respuesta es simplemente sí. Ella es mi vida. La extraño George, la extraño hasta lo imposible y la extrañaré siempre. No me imagino recorriendo las mismas calles ni mi habitación, ni mi vida sin ella, pero lo haré. La conocí, nos cruzamos en un camino desierto y jamás nos separamos otra vez. Aún ahora, la siento junto a mí en cada momento. Y sé que está triste. Su ausencia física me embarga pero sé que está conmigo como lo estuvo siempre. Que la respiro, le tomo la mano en la obscuridad en mis sueños, que está al pendiente de nuestros hijos, y me está retando por haberme sustraído a la vida que creamos en el amor.**_

 _ **Todo es distinto. Yo no seré otra vez el mismo. No le llevaré flores a su tumba porque no está muerta. Haberla conocido, vivir con ella, ser el padre de sus hijos es una de las mayores bendiciones que el cielo me ha otorgado. Me quedo con la deuda de verla envejecer junto a mí. Ella siempre será joven en mi recuerdo, en el último momento antes de dormir cuando me bese los labios... Y al amanecer, cuando el alba la traiga a mi regazo con su calidez siempre,… siempre…**_

Yo le sonreí a William, mucho más tranquilo, y él sonrió suspirando profundamente.

 _ **\- Todo está bien George… no hay de qué preocuparse… -**_ me dijo lentamente y luego sostuvo su mirada en la mía un momento _ **\- Iré a ver cómo están Rossie y Albert… gracias…**_

Priscilla había llegado enfundada en la figura de Rosemary y Albert para levantar el ánimo a William, justo en el momento que se precisaba su presencia. Supongo que ella siempre supo reconocer los momentos oportunos para hacerse presente. No había razón para pensar que su recuerdo no continuara haciendo lo mismo. Casi podía verse, y si no hubiera sido yo tan reacio a los cuentos de fantasmas, me habría dado cuenta de que en realidad la intuición no erra y que hay más de caricia en una simple brisa colada de pronto. En todo caso, la providencia, la impericia de Rosemary y el hambre de Albert, por fin habían refrescado la memoria del corazón de William, para que mirara más allá de su pérdida. Sí. Al fin, empecé a pensar que realmente no habría más de qué preocuparnos…

* * *

Un poco más tranquilos, William y yo empezamos a retomar la flexibilidad en los horarios de trabajo y nuevamente se alargaron los ratos de convivencia familiar para respiro de todos. Pero, al cabo de un mes William no pudo mantener su sede permanentemente en la Mansión, y re emprendimos nuestro peregrinar por toda Europa.

Bien. La situación no tendría nada de particular si no fuera por la añoranza tremenda que me esforzaba en ocultar apenas unas semanas después de dejar Escocia. Extrañaba sus pláticas y ocurrencias, su amable presencia. ¡Cómo la extrañaba! Lo peor es que no podía contactarla así nada más… ¡Ya me imaginaba la cara de la tía o del mismo William si yo me aventuraba a escribirle a Rosemary! Inadmisible. Punto. No podía permitírmelo. Finalice con una veintena de cartas que nunca envié.

Entonces, llegó…

 _ **\- Esta es para ti -**_ , me dijo William en un tono neutral, apartando un sobre beige rotulado a mi nombre, mientras seguía revisando su correspondencia fingiendo que no le interesaba mi reacción.

 _ **\- ¿Para mí?**_ – respondí extrañado y cuando vi la inconfundible caligrafía de Rosemary tropecé levemente con la alfombra, ante la mirada suspicaz de William.

Disimuladamente me dirigí a mi escritorio quitándole importancia al asunto. ¡Eso quisiera! La verdad es que me emocionaba que Rosemary tuviera la consideración de escribirme, sobre todo porque no había otra forma de estar en contacto. La iniciativa no podía haber sido mía, pero ahora "tenía" la obligación de contestar sus cartas de otro modo hubiera sido una grosería.

¡Qué chica lista…!

Desde las primeras líneas, fue inevitable sonreír. Rosemary escribía de la misma forma en que platicaba; atropelladamente, con referencias cruzadas y profundas convicciones, aún a su corta edad.

Según me contaba, ayudándose solo por una nana se abocó por completo a su hermano Albert (ella prefería decirle así, a diferencia del resto de la familia). La tía Elroy le insistía en la necesidad de contratar a otra doncella para cuidarlo, pero Rosemary tenía suficientes argumentos para rebatir eso.

" _ **Lo admito, no sé nada de bebés… y mi tía probablemente tenga razón en dudar de mi…**_ "-, escribió – _**"Podré ser demasiado joven e inexperta, pero solo es cuestión de practicar…, (ya sé, ya sé… debo practicar muchísimo es cierto). Mira, no me importa cuánto me cueste, porque me queda claro que Albert no necesita otra nana. Albert necesita una madre… ¡Se lo que vas a decir!, "Pero Rosemary, no eres su madre"… ¡lo sé querido George! nada más lejos que tratar de suplantar a mamá… ¡La extraño tanto!... Pero no está, y yo si estoy, y a través de mí, Albert la conocerá..., ¿o tú crees que la tía Elroy sea más maternal que yo con Albert? Mmmm… ¡Yo tampoco! Además a mi edad muchas jovencitas ya son madres, ¿no? Creo que para mi tía nunca seré lo suficiente mayor, aunque tenga 15 años…"**_

Me sentía orgulloso de ella. Asumió el rol de la mujer que más amó con la delicadeza y la ternura de su propia esencia. Seguro aprendería a cuidar a su hermano, eso era un hecho. Albert crecería rodeado de juegos, risas, rosas y caricias, con un estrecho vínculo a su hermana. Con todo su amor, con toda su nostalgia. Sin duda, eso habría esperado la señora Priscilla de su hija… pero, por otro lado… ¿15 años? ¿Tan pronto?

Las cartas que seguimos intercambiando, eran emotivas e interesantes y continuamos descubriéndonos poco a poco sin siquiera pretenderlo. Sobre todo en lo que respecta a mí. Siempre he sido parco para hablar y me descubrí un elocuente conversador por correo. Aún hoy nadie sabe más de mí que ella. Y así como yo interpretaba entre líneas sus pesares y sus gozos, ella encontraba la manera de leer lo que yo no quería decirle de mi mismo y de su padre incluso, aunque en este último caso, aunque hubiese querido no podía dar más detalles, porque no lograba entenderlo bien a bien...

Para William, volver a Escocia era sinónimo de una profunda melancolía, que inevitablemente le traía sensaciones ambiguas de pérdidas demasiado tempranas e injustas. Por una parte, cuando volvíamos William pasaba tardes enteras con Albert y Rosemary recorriendo los alrededores de la propiedad. Amaba a sus hijos intensamente. Por la otra, no podía con los recuerdos por más que lo intentaba. Hasta que un día, se hartó de vivir entre el sueño y la pesadilla.

No bien había cumplido tres años Albert, William atravesó el Atlántico con toda su familia para tomar como lugar de residencia Chicago y Lakewood en América. No hubo fiesta de despedida entre los miembros de la familia que quedaban en Escocia, y mucho menos un evento de bienvenida para recibir a los ilustres empresarios europeos. William dispuso que fuera así. No quería periodistas ni curiosos analizando y dando su opinión con respecto a sus hijos o la forma de vida tan peculiar que llevaban. Consecuentemente, muchas personas se preguntaban si realmente había nacido el heredero Andrew o si había muerto junto con su madre en Escocia, y los rumores permanecieron así durante años. Pero las especulaciones no importaban para William. Suficiente tenía con controlar el clan Andrew en todas sus vertientes, como para ahora dar explicaciones de su vida privada a cualquiera que lo solicitara.

Ese rincón del mundo atestiguó una etapa bella para los hijos de William.

Albert, cuyo espíritu resultó libre como ningún otro en su familia, solía escapar a los parajes cercanos a la mansión en Lakewood luego de cumplir los rigurosos horarios de estudio con los maestros particulares designados por la tía Elroy. Y mientras él se reconocía día a día en el susurro del viento colándose entre los árboles, Rosemary florecía literalmente. Su sonrisa era más plena, su libertad más palpable y las rosas, sus rosas explotaron a la par en belleza y lozanía cubriendo cada arco y rincón, gracias a su atento cuidado y al clima propicio del lugar.

El único inconveniente de vivir en América era que los viajes de negocio se alargaban mucho más, casi al doble. Recuerdo esa noche que regresamos a Lakewood después de meses de ausencia. Yo tenía toda la intención de retirarme a mis habitaciones a la brevedad, con la esperanza de ver después del desayuno a mi pequeña amiga quien seguramente estaría dormida. Me disponía a despedirme, cuando ella apareció con su paso firme y la falda arremolinándose en torno a su figura.

Era como la brisa fresca en verano.

Ganó en estatura, en porte, en su mirada profunda. Sus ojos. Aún no me miraban y ya me habían capturado sin posibilidad de soltarme… ¿Dónde había quedado su niñez, en qué punto entre Escocia y América había crecido tanto? Súbitamente entendí que no podía tutearla más. No solamente por lo inadecuado que resultaba socialmente hablando,… más que nada, me ponía a su merced. Fue como encontrarnos por primera vez, sin saber cómo actuar pero reconociendo en el fondo el parte aguas del momento... Lo que había intentado ocultarme a mí mismo, ahora me daba una bofetada con guante de seda. Un guante de seda con un sutil perfume de rosas.

Me despedí interrumpiendo su mirada insistente en ¿mis labios? No, no creo…, ¡Ella era mi mejor amiga! El resto eran solo conjeturas, me repetía tratando de creerlo… deliciosas conjeturas...

Salir nuevamente de viaje, nunca fue tan difícil como esa vez.

* * *

Por lo demás, otro suceso acaparó toda mi atención. Él, sin ninguna explicación, empezó a prepararme.

La ubicación de todas y cada una de las cuentas financieras del Clan, el conocimiento de cada miembro confiable y de cuidado del Consejo, los tesoros familiares, todas y cada una de las empresas en las que tenían acciones, su testamento, las fotografías ajadas por el tiempo, las pinceladas de recuerdos que conservaba de sus ancestros y de su amada Priscilla, y hasta los diarios de su abuela terminaron en mis manos, "porque siempre es mejor estar preparados". Yo recibía sus instrucciones y demás información esperando que fuera un arranque momentáneo de angustia y que pronto estuviera devolviéndole todo, pero en el fondo sabía que no había vuelta de hoja. Él lo veía venir...

En mis últimas cartas ya era evidente mi preocupación por la salud de William y Rosemary estaba asustada. William perdía energías, perdía peso y concentración, aunque aparentemente estaba sano. Su problema no era fisiológico. Estaba enfermo de ausencia. Cambiar de residencia no fue la solución que esperaba. Y aunque su cuerpo aparentemente derrochaba salud, él se iba quedando sin ganas de vivir.

La situación estaba en un punto tal, que decidí escribir una carta directamente a la señora Elroy para que tomara cartas en el asunto, pero no sirvió de mucho. William no cedía ni a las órdenes ni a las suplicas de su hermana, y yo me gané un discreta reprimenda por la fuga de información. El argumentaba que pronto descansaría, que solo quería dejar cerrado tal asunto o aquel trámite, y entonces se retiraría a Lakewood o se iría a aquel lugar junto al mar del que me había hablado hace tanto tiempo.

Pero los plazos se alargaban, los pendientes no terminaban y lo que se suponía tardaría unos cuantos días, se alargó por meses hasta que de improviso, un día William decidió volver. "Necesitaba" ver a sus hijos y esa urgencia acrecentaba mi preocupación.

Llegamos a Lakewood cuanto todavía no amanecía. Al bajar del carruaje, William trastabilló un poco y yo me adelanté a sostenerlo. No podía caminar, le faltaba el aliento.

 _ **\- Vamos George, acompáñame…**_

Pasó su brazo por mis hombros y subimos las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de Albert. Sigilosamente entramos para verlo, pero al llegar a su cama vacía William frunció el ceño extrañado. Me miró un momento en una silente interrogación.

 _ **\- Debe estar con Rosemary**_ – contesté en un murmullo

Rosemary me había comentado en una de sus cartas, que en los últimos días Albert tenía pesadillas consuetudinarias y solo podía dormir cuando la sentía cerca. Ayudé entonces a William a llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Rosemary, pero no pude dejarlo solo, realmente estaba muy débil. Entramos y cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, ubiqué la amplia cama de Rosemary y acerqué a William a su vera.

Verla dormida con el cabello regado sobre la almohada fue como ver un ángel. A su lado, Albert dormía profundamente hecho un ovillo.

William se acercó acarició a su hijo y depositó un beso en su frente

 _ **\- Albert, ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme hijo…**_

¡William se estaba despidiendo!, de ahí su urgencia ¡se estaba despidiendo!… Rosemary abrió los ojos de repente asustada. Su cara denotaba un miedo atroz, pero se contuvo de hacer cualquier exclamación. Ver a su padre en ese estado de abatimiento, con ese cansancio enfermizo y esa vejez prematura la conmocionó. Me volteó a ver buscando respuestas, confirmaciones. Yo cerré los ojos con tristeza.

William acarició su mejilla. Luego se dio media vuelta y lentamente lo ayudé a salir del cuarto de Rosemary, con ella pisándonos los talones. No paramos hasta que William se dejó caer en su cama. Rosemary lo miraba afligida. Acercándose a él, tomó su mano y la llevó hasta sus labios susurrando con angustia

 _ **\- Papá, no te vayas papá…**_

 _ **\- Rossie, perdóname. No soy quien todo el mundo esperaba, pero sobre todo no he sido el padre que ustedes merecían. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti…**_

 _ **\- ¡Quédate conmigo papá! ¡George, llama al doctor!, vendrá de inmediato. Verás papá que solo necesitas descanso, unos días más y te encontrarás como nuevo y entonces nosotros…**_

 _ **\- La vida es imparable Rossie, no lo olvides…**_

 _ **\- ¡No papá no!**_

 _ **\- Te amo…**_

* * *

Los restos de William descansarían junto a Priscilla, en Escocia, como el mismo había previsto en su testamento. Después de los íntimos servicios funerales en Lakewood, Elroy dispuso que ella misma y Rosemary acompañaran a William en su último y más largo viaje a través del mar. Aunque la familia y el Consejo habían decidido trasladar a William con gran hermetismo, el rumor de su muerte se había extendido, y un peregrinar de gente de los círculos sociales y empresariales más importantes de la región ya estaban esperándolos al otro lado del mar, para despedir al patriarca del Clan Andrew.

Con los documentos en orden y el plan de viaje entregado a la señora Elroy, solo me faltaba una última instrucción por atender.

\- **Señor Johnson… hasta nuestro regreso, usted resguardará el más valioso tesoro de la familia Andrew. Todo lo demás queda en segundo término ¿me explico? Te quedarás con William, es decir, Albert en Lakewood, mientras pasan los servicios fúnebres. Necesito que él esté lejos de todo en tanto decidimos qué hacer.**

 **-** **Por supuesto Madame, entiendo perfectamente**

\- **Lo sé…** \- y luego corrigió - **En ello confío…**

Yo asentí obedeciendo las órdenes de Elroy, con una idea más o menos cercana de lo que ese "qué hacer" significaría para la vida de Albert que a sus cinco años, era el heredero de todo el imperio Andrew. Muy pocas personas lo conocían. Su identidad y existencia fue supuesta más no necesariamente confirmada, por lo que había crecido en un anonimato no intencionado. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?...

Elroy me dirigió una mirada fría. Creo que nunca pensó que aceptaría que me otorgaba su confianza y me diría algo parecido pero no le dio importancia. Levantó su rostro con orgullo y salió caminando lentamente hacia el carruaje que las llevaría a ella y a Rosemary, a tan triste travesía. La tía era una mujer fuerte. El luto que una vez más la cubría, sacaba a flote su casta. Lo superaría.

En medio de mis cavilaciones y mi cansancio, resonaron un par de botines de tacón sobre el piso de mármol. Rosemary estaba apurada, y sabía que el retraso le ocasionaría una reprimenda. Yo me quedé esperándola inmóvil junto al recibidor. No podía concebir no verla antes de su partida.

Su pálido semblante resaltaba sobre el negro riguroso de su traje de viaje, sombrero y guantes, dándole un aspecto demasiado irreal y frágil. El sufrimiento pintaba su rostro, pero Rosemary no era una delicada muñeca de porcelana. Solo necesitaba descansar, me dije a mi mismo para tranquilizarme…

Me dedicó una mirada fugaz, extrañamente tímida, y me pasó de largo en su camino hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo justo en el umbral. Su espalda se tensó un segundo y luego miró hacia atrás. Su rostro cansado por el desvelo y el llanto, era pura ternura y tristeza. Me deshacía verla en ese estado. Sin pensar en formalismos extendí mi mano invitándola a acercarse, mirándola a los ojos. Un sollozo profundo escapó de su garganta cuando sacó su mano de entre los oscuros pliegues de su capa y tomó la mía con fuerza. Entonces me miró como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Con esa, su mirada brillante deshecha en lágrimas continuas y silenciosas.

Ambos lo buscamos. Un abrazo, el consuelo de un largo abrazo. Un abrazo que a esas alturas era ya una deuda que me escocía la piel y, que una y otra vez quedaba suspendido entre los dos esperando un momento propicio.

La abracé, ¡la abracé! Su cuerpo temblaba entre mis brazos, sus manos apenas tocando mi camisa, su mejilla contra mi pecho y sus lágrimas en mi alma. ¡Cuánto deseaba que fueran otras las circunstancias, para poderle explicar el remanso de paz y la promesa intensa que leía en su sonrisa!... en esa sonrisa que ahora lucía tan apagada.

El claxon resonó de pronto, y ella se separó inmediatamente de mí. Mi mano tocó sin tocar un rizo rubio y rebelde que escapó de su peinado.

\- **Mi tía… me espera y yo debo ir…, debo ir… George, yo…**

\- **D** **ebe ir señorita Rosemary...**

 **\- George, cuida a Albert te lo ruego…**

 **\- No se preocupe señorita Rosemary, yo cuidaré de Albert, usted sabe que lo haré…**

 **-** **George** ,- ella me miró con los ojos inundados de lágrimas – **necesito oírte… dímelo por favor…**

La miré por un momento y luego apreté su mano mientras lloraba junto a ella por esa nueva y triste ausencia, por William Andrew…

 **\- Apóyate en mí, Marrie…**

Rosemary sonrió obsequiándome una mirada distinta. Luego, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo. El golpe de la puerta resonó por toda la mansión.

Me necesitaba. Lo vi en su expresión de angustia. Por años me resistí a reconocer lo que crecía y crecía en mí, negándole a mi mente la posibilidad siquiera de soñar. Por un tiempo me engañé razonablemente bien, incluso yo mismo empezaba a creer que era nada, pero al final estaba perdiendo una batalla de roces furtivos y miradas anhelantes. Las yemas de sus dedos sobre mis manos pulsaban una y otra vez.

Tenerla entre mis brazos fue el instante más hermoso y más breve que viví hasta entonces. Siempre lo supe, era ahí donde ella debía estar, donde yo debía morir. Y quizás por eso mismo, fue más difícil dejarla ir. En el fondo, despedirla así tenía un dejo premonitorio ciertamente angustiante, imposible de ignorar.

Continúa...


	5. Chapter 5

**Detrás del silencio**

 **Historias dentro de la Historia**

 **Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde**

 **Guerra Florida 2011 / Editado agosto 2015**

 **Capitulo 5. Esperar**

Poco a poco, la servidumbre se fue retirando a sus habitaciones dejando la casa sumida en un afligido silencio, interrumpido ocasionalmente por las ráfagas de viento fresco que hacían vibrar los ventanales. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentado en ese sillón junto al recibidor, pero transité de la oscuridad total a la penumbra azul de la madrugada, sin el menor asomo de sueño.

Estaba agotado por la tristeza, pero no me quería mover del sitio; levantarme y seguir con mi vida era algo que eventualmente tenía que suceder, pero todavía no. Todavía no. Era como si esperase que por la bendita puerta principal apareciera William, fuerte y feliz como en aquellos hermosos días en Escocia antes de que muriera la señora Priscilla.

Un suspiro profundo surgió del fondo del recibidor. Voltee para encontrarme al parecer con más sombras, pero no era solo eso. Me incorporé inmediatamente. No estaba solo pero los claroscuros de la noche no me permitían ver más allá... me estuve preguntando quién estaría ahí acechándome, hasta que su voz inconfundible brotó clara y fuerte al fondo del pasillo.

 _ **\- ¿Porqué se van, George?**_

Caminé unos diez pasos y me detuve frente a una de las columnas que llegaban al cielo raso. De nuevo, el suspiró resignado, saliendo al fin hacia la escasa luz. Sus pasos breves y descalzos resonaron uno a uno sobre las baldosas.

Frotaba sus manos con nerviosismo y frío, y su mirada asustada iba y venía a mí. Su cabello revuelto y expresión seria le concedían ese asomo de ternura infantil involuntario que siempre se ve previo al llanto.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, oculto, observando y escuchando todo?

 _ **\- ¿Porqué George, por qué se van?**_ – repitió finalmente con insistencia.- _**¿por qué no regresan?…**_

Me llevé una mano a la frente echándome el cabello hacia atrás mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas que de cualquier modo serían dolorosas.

" _ **Es muy pequeño**_ " – había dicho Elroy inflexible como siempre – " **no tiene caso involucrarlo** _ **en el sepelio, no entendería nada**_ _"_

¡Insensata mujer!

Albert no era un lerdo como para no entender. Intenté persuadir a la tía pero no había caso, todo fue en vano. Rosemary por su parte estaba tan triste y ausente que ni siquiera protestó.

Por horas, nadie reparó en él creyendo que por ser niño no atendería y ahora que buscaba respuestas, solo estaba yo… Albert se acercó y se aferró a la parte baja de mi camisa desfajada.

\- … _**¿Tú también morirás?**_

Sus nudillos cerrados con fuerza no soltaron mi camisa mientras esperaba una respuesta, una certeza. Albert estaba solo y por primera vez entendí cuánto contaba conmigo ese niño. Acaricié su cabecita con las yemas de mis dedos en varios movimientos suaves, tal como mi padre hacía para tranquilizarme. Me hinqué hasta quedar a la altura de su mirada.

 **\- Si, moriré…** – le contesté con toda la tranquilidad que pude, – _**moriré cuando me olvides Albert…**_

Posó su manita sobre mi mejilla con cuidado, y luego de unos segundos negó con la cabeza secándose las lágrimas. Su respuesta contundente trajo a mi mente de inmediato la firme voz de su padre.

 _ **\- No te olvidaré…**_

Lo atraje a mi pecho y lo abracé. Los sollozos callados fluyeron al fin sacudiendo su cuerpo por largos minutos, hasta que se fue quedando dormido acurrucado en mis brazos. En los brazos de un hombre que había llegado como un total extraño, y que lo quería bien. Verlo huérfano y hasta cierto punto desamparado, me llevó a aquella habitación sucia de Paris, frente a los féretros de mis padres. Al igual que yo, y por lo pronto, Albert estaba solo...

Un rato después subí a su habitación para dejarlo en su cama lo que quedaba de la madrugada. Pero no me fui. Permanecí recostado en el diván cercano a la ventana de su cuarto, cuidando su sueño. El se veía especialmente vulnerable y era probable que despertara inquieto.

De cualquier modo, no podía descansar con mi mente revuelta en tantos pensamientos. Irónicamente la familia volvía a vestirse de luto, precisamente al otro lado del mundo, justo donde William pensó que el dolor no lo alcanzaría… ningún lugar es suficientemente lejano cuando el corazón sigue llorando.

Pero pensar solo en sus últimos momentos de melancolía, y tratar de describir a William solo con ello, tampoco era justo. William, es decir su esencia, aún ahora se puede palpar a cualquier hora del día cuando una frase o un libro disparan mi memoria hacia él. Los recuerdos de muchos gratos momentos empezaron a sucederse en mi mente mientras dormitaba el diván, hasta que caí en un sueño un poco más profundo casi al amanecer. La tenue claridad del amanecer que nos rodeaba terminó por tranquilizarme a mí también.

Y es que, si bien William había partido sumido en una densa nostalgia, ello no opacaba la entereza de espíritu que nos regaló sin tapujos siempre. No fue fácil transitar esta nueva perdida porque todo recordaba a él, pero precisamente por eso lo respeté más. Los otrora diarios afanes de William el mentor, el empresario, el amigo y el padre estaban impresos en todo mi día, en mis propios deberes, y ahora también en la figura y cada gesto de su hijo.

Albert. El hijo de William, quién por primera vez dependía totalmente de mí, por lo menos hasta que volviera la tía y Rosemary de Escocia.

A la postre, Albert retomó sus clases de forma regular con sus tutores en casa, generalmente por la mañana. Yo me organizaba para contar con la tarde libre de manera que pudiera estar con él. Es cierto que era mi deber y que se lo debía a William, pero no era solo eso lo que me mantenía cercano. Yo también le tenía cariño.

Por lo general, en dichas tardes de asueto, terminábamos realizando alguna actividad al aire libre. Yo tenía la esperanza de que en esos momentos, Albert pudiera saciar sus ganas de expedición fuera de los límites seguros de la mansión y la propiedad, claro, bajo mi supervisión, pero pequé de ingenuo. Cada nueva frontera era siempre demasiado breve para él, y su mirada invariablemente buscaba un nuevo horizonte por explorar. Para colmo, cuando mis deberes me impedían desprenderme de las empresas Andrew por la tarde, Albert tomaba la iniciativa y se escabullía por cuenta propia con suma facilidad por diversos senderos, que siempre terminaban en algún punto del bosque de Lakewood. Esa costumbre nos ponía los cabellos de punta a todos. Un solo niño y no nos dábamos abasto para vigilarlo, incluyendo a su nana, esa pobre mujer que invariablemente se quedaba dormida en los momentos más inoportunos.

A fuerza de internarse en el bosque ese niño sabía ya de bastantes escondrijos y caminos o en su caso, encontraba unos nuevos. Tenía que anticiparme. Más de media docena de veces acabé interceptándolo a varias millas de la mansión, después de buscarlo por horas.

Albert se exponía a riesgos innecesarios con sus escapes. No me gustaba reprenderlo pero tenía que hacerlo, aunque a esas alturas, él sabía casi de memoria mis argumentos para llamarlo al orden. Y la verdad es que en el fondo no lograba molestarme con él; me intrigaba su insistencia por dejar atrás todo lo que era seguro. Aunque tampoco podía darme el lujo de que lo supiera.

Y esa vez, no fue la excepción mientras volvíamos a la mansión montados en el mismo caballo.

 _ **\- Albert, entiende que no te puedes marchar sin avisar. Los niños obedecen y no vagan solos por ahí. ¿Acaso tendré que encerrarte?**_...

Albert me miró de soslayo dispuesto a contestar algo pero se contuvo y guardó un silencio prudente pensando quizás que así acortaría mi sermón, pero no le iba a dar ese gusto.

 _ **\- En casa todos te buscan,**_ \- continué retándolo ahora que lo tenía cautivo entre las riendas del caballo sentado frente a mí - _**nos tenías muy preocupados. Y si no te preocupas por ti mismo, debes entender que expones a todos a sufrir un accidente al buscarte por el bosque, o incluso a ser despedidos si algo te sucede. ¡Imagínate que diría tu tía Elroy si no apareces!.. ¡o tú hermana Rosemary! Ese día me encierran a pan y agua en la torre más alta del castillo Andrew de Escocia, como que me llamo George.**_

 **\- ¿En la torre más alta? ¡yo voy contigo!** – me respondió el pequeño con una sonrisa hermosa, y al ver mi expresión de suspicacia dijo rápidamente fingiendo seriedad–… _**lo siento George…**_

 _ **\- Sí, claro… se nota que lo sientes… otra vez**_ – contesté sin que me viera sonreír. Luego le dije en un tono más relajado– _**Siempre eliges días espléndidos para escapar Albert, debo admitirlo, pero ¿por qué lo haces?**_

 _ **\- No sé George, cuando me doy cuenta ya estoy afuera y lejos. Me gusta, solo sé que me gusta… -**_ se quedó callado y pensativo un par de segundos y luego sin más me soltó una pregunta con toda alevosía _**\- George… ¿tú quieres a Rosemary?**_

Involuntariamente jalé la rienda de la bestia y el caballo se detuvo relinchando molesto. Bajé la vista para encontrarme con su mirada tenaz y sostenida, y le devolví la pregunta sin prisa.

 _ **\- ¿Tú la amas William?**_

 _ **\- Claro que la amo, es mi hermana… pero, ¡Oye, me llamaste William!**_

 _ **\- Es tu nombre, mejor será que te acostumbres a ello, hijo –**_ le dije mientras seguíamos al trote lento del jamelgo

 _ **\- Ya estoy acostumbrado. Aquí todo mundo me llama William, menos tú y Rossie… ¿por qué me llamaste "William"?**_

 _ **\- Porque ahora eres "él" William Andrew en la familia, y debes portar ese**_ _**nombre con orgullo.**_ – Me sorprendí. Sonaba como la mismísima tía Elroy, ¡qué horror! No iba yo a explicarle a un niño de 6 años toda la parafernalia y responsabilidad que rodeaba a su nombre… ¡Ahora si escaparía para no volver!

 _ **\- ¡Lo sé, lo sé!**_ – contestó con incomodidad

 _ **\- Además,**_ \- dije suavizando la voz - _**me recuerda el nombre de mi mejor amigo. De cualquier modo, creo que podrás elegir un nombre o el otro cuando seas mayor… William**_ – dije riendo _**\- ¡eso es mejor que nada!**_

 _ **\- Está bien… pero, todavía tengo una duda…**_

Por un momento me enfoqué en el horizonte con toda calma, dejando que el caballo siguiera solo por el sendero hacia la casa.

 _ **\- La quiero como te quiero a ti,**_ \- contesté finalmente – _**como a tu padre…**_

Si quedó o no satisfecha su curiosidad no lo podía saber, pero al parecer esa respuesta era suficiente para él. Por lo pronto.

El resto del camino, Albert, es decir William, no dejó de hablar y describir cuanto veíamos y se atravesaba corriendo en el camino. Yo seguía distraídamente su conversación. En el fondo una palabra permanecía latente en mi mente…

 _ **Marrie…**_

 _ **Continúa...**_

* * *

Nota: Hice algunos cambios en el capítulo 4, en la parte final porque al editar el capítulo 5 me salieron varias incongruencias... ¡avisadas! XD Por si quieren regresar a releer las últimas líneas ¡Gracias!


	6. Chapter 6

**Detrás del silencio**

 **Historias dentro de la Historia**

 **Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde**

 **Inició en la Guerra Florida 2011. Editado Agosto 2015**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6. Tú**

William necesitaba compañía de su misma edad. Era evidente. Todo el tiempo estaba rodeado de adultos, respondía como adulto ¡y se aburría como adulto! Probablemente era una de las razones por las que huía con tal frecuencia de la mansión. Así que me di a la tarea de investigar un sitio apropiado para que pudiera expresarse más conforme a su edad, y encontré un par de ellos que seguramente llenarían las expectativas de William y claro de su tía Elroy.

Antes de escribirle a la tía Elroy, semblanteé el asunto con él para evitar la posibilidad de meterlo en más conflictos si es que mi apreciación no era correcta. William casi me arranca la camisa de la emoción. Estaba harto de sus tutores y de estudiar en casa, y enfatizó "¡HARTO!". Convencer a la tía Elroy no fue difícil, y unas semanas después ya estaba inscrito y ubicado en el colegio de educación básica más prestigioso de Chicago, bajo un pseudónimo elegido según las instrucciones precisas de su tía: Albert Johnson. La infraestructura y las reglas del internado, eran lo bastante seguras para limitar las ansias de escape de William, con el principal aliciente de que además lo habitaba una ruidosa y tumultuosa población infantil con la que el niño se sintió a sus anchas desde el principio. La libertad de hablar, de jugar, de convivir, aún entre otras cuatro paredes, pero al fin, libertad. A la postre, el encierro lo asfixiaría era claro, porque William rebasaba sus propios límites con celeridad, pero en el corto plazo esa escuela era un nuevo reto para él y lo mantenía interesado. La nana en Lakewood fue una de las más felices con el resultado, tengo que decirlo. La pobre mujer por fin daba un descanso a los nervios y presión a la que se sometía cada vez que el niño de la familia se escapaba.

Mudé mi residencia a Chicago para estar al pendiente de él y de mis obligaciones para la casa Andrew. Cada fin de semana, llegaba puntual a por él cumpliendo mi promesa de no dejarlo solo y eso significaba en palabras de William, "no abandonarme en ninguna parte, ni para siempre". El fin de semana, nos íbamos a Lakewood pero no llegábamos a la Mansión más que a cargar provisiones, y luego partíamos a acampar cerca de una pequeña cabaña junto a un pequeño lago, dentro del bosque de la propiedad Andrew. La tía Elroy no aprobaba del todo tal proximidad con William, pero creo que al final de cuentas acabó viéndome como un aliado. De cualquier modo, desde que ella y Rosemary prolongaron su estancia en Escocia por semanas y luego meses, William y yo ya habíamos aprendido a vernos con más familiaridad. En cierto modo, porque así era. En la distancia, él era mi única familia… y supongo que yo fui algo parecido para él aún tiempo después. Lo sé...

Yo quería al muchacho por muchas razones, pero también, y no lo negaré ahora, convivir con él era una forma de estar más cerca de ella.

Pasaron ocho largos meses para que Rosemary volviera de su viaje a Escocia. Un puñado de meses que desgajaron lo que más he amado en mi vida.

El viaje a esas tierras tan lejanas anticipaba por sí mismo una larga ausencia, más aún por la multitud de asuntos por arreglar tras la muerte de William. No era la primera vez que pasaban meses sin verla, pero ahora los papeles se habían invertido; quién esperaba en casa era yo. Y mientras ella conocía nuevos caminos, personas e historias, yo recorría los mismos lugares. Me conformé pensando que de cualquier manera, todo ello le convendría para distraer su pena.

No imaginé cuánto…

La primera carta de Marrie llegó escueta. Demasiado escueta para lo que ella me tenía acostumbrado, pero no lo consideré extraño por lo menos en principio dadas las circunstancias de su partida.

* * *

" _ **Querido George,**_

 _ **¿Cómo está Albert? Sé que lo cuidas con paciencia y que no puede estar en mejores manos, y te lo agradezco, así que sé que Albert está bien… pero debo preguntarlo. Me lo pregunto cada noche antes de dormir y a veces en el día. No me tomes a mal la pregunta. No dudo de tu capacidad y cariño hacia mi hermano, pero, ¿qué quieres? me agobia estar lejos de él… Ya quiero verlo ¡Lo extraño mucho! Separarnos así, después de la muerte de papá ha sido injusto para todos, quizás más para él. Cuéntame qué hacen, a dónde van, si me recuerda. Dile que lo quiero muchísimo y que en cuanto pueda volveré. Tengo que platicarte tantas cosas, pero me llama la tía y apenas alcanzo a escribir unas líneas.**_

 _ **Ojalá estuvieras conmigo"**_

 _ **Marrie**_

* * *

"Ojalá estuvieras conmigo"…

Si, ojalá estuviera contigo, pensaba mientras doblaba con cuidado su carta y la guardaba nuevamente en el bolsillo de mi camisa. Los días que siguieron al internado de William, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, para contestarme con franqueza la pregunta que semanas atrás me había disparado el niño en el bosque.

Mi mente iba y venía en el tiempo, siempre girando en torno a ella. Recordando su desenfado casi inocente demasiado pacífico, simple y refrescante para ignorarlo. Su risa serena que me confortaba en esos días en los que me atreví a volver a sonreír. Y no supe cómo ni cuándo, pero me acostumbré a buscarla para saciar mi mirada respirando un poco de su paz; iba hacia ella como la mota de polvo al rayo de sol, para refrescarse en su luz.

Siempre atento a cada movimiento de sus gráciles manos, de su caminar delicado por mi vida. Llegó el día en que la descubrí en la distancia, magnífica y sutil, ignorante de su poder sobre mí… Y lo supe…

Fue inevitable enamorarme.

Me aferré a ocultarlo, a ignorar lo que sentía, pero la amé a pesar de mí. Como si algo en mi interior siempre hubiera sabido contra todo pronóstico y lógica, que ella era para mí, y que yo siempre estaría a sus pies.

Admitirlo fue el principio de mi agonía. Sediento de ella, esperaba sus cartas para después terminar recriminándome ese amor destinado al fracaso. Yo no podía aspirar a ella. ¿Por qué me afanaba en engañarme a mí mismo, dejando que mi sueño desatado acariciara su aliento?

En otras circunstancias, si ella no fuera quién es, si yo no estuviera en esta posición, si no estuviera en Escocia, le hubiera gritado lo que sentía, habría corrido a buscarla, pero no podía. Algunas veces la tentación por abrir mi corazón me dejó con varios ensayos de carta estrujados entre mis manos. No quería escribirlo, tenía que ver su expresión cuando le declarara mis sentimientos. ¿Eso es a lo que se habrá referido William cuando dijo que todavía no había conocido el amor, que no sabía lo que era estar enamorado hasta la médula? ¿Qué diría William si supiera que el objeto de mis sueños y desvelos era su hija? La distancia de cada día, acrecentó mi sentimiento y la pensaba todo el tiempo. Me afané en el trabajo para distraerme de su mirada en mis recuerdos pero al final del día, ella seguía ahí mismo, en cualquier pestañeo y cualquier rincón, mirándome con total desfachatez. Esta mente mía, se iba saltando todos los obstáculos que yo construía para volver a la cordura, hasta que me decidí a hablar claro aunque probablemente eso significara que terminaríamos antes de empezar. Es cierto que la tía Elroy me tenía en mejor estima después de tantos años de trabajo en la familia, pero sería ridículo creer que yo era una opción para Rosemary en los términos de la tía… a su juicio yo jamás estaría a la altura de un Andrew.

Y todo ello elucubraba y sentía, y planeaba y sufría, en el entendido iluso de que ella sentía algo por mí…

Pasé semanas esperando su regreso con ansía, y entonces recibí aquellas cartas fatídicas que enviaron toda mi esperanza al carajo.

* * *

 **Querido George**

 **Hace varios días no me atrevo a escribirte. Dirás que es una extravagancia de mi parte, como si no tuviera edad para pasar por estos menesteres, sin estar tan nerviosa. Me imaginaba tu cara mirándome fijamente tratando de ver mis pensamientos, como sueles hacerlo cuando hablamos de cosas importantes. Tu escrutinio, aún a un océano de distancia era algo que quería evitar, pero tú sabes prácticamente todo de mí, y sé que te puedo contar todo sin tapujos.**

 **¡Estoy nerviosa solo de escribirte!**

 **¿Recuerdas al Capitán Brown? Lo conocí en uno de los viajes con papá, hace algunos años, ¿lo recuerdas?**

 **No, no pertenece a ninguna familia escocesa de alcurnia y ni cuenta con ancestros antediluvianos ni sangre azul.**

 **No es que sienta algo especial por él, pero me agrada… y se nota que no le soy indiferente, desde que llegamos a Escocia me visita tan frecuentemente como puede, a pesar de mi tía Elroy…**

 **El…, bueno es un caballero, tan atento y amable… Tan parecido a ti… de hecho, ahora que lo pienso, me recuerda mucho tu mirada…**

 **Estoy tan confundida George…**

* * *

Sudaba copiosamente en cada línea. Estaba trémulo, enojado, mortalmente impaciente. Empecé a caminar a grandes zancadas por el despacho sin poderme concentrar en nada que no fuera ese inoportuno capitán y esa carta que apretaba en mi puño con desesperación… "¡tan parecido a mí!" Y yo en esta parte del mundo, a cientos de millas de distancia que me impedían decirle, rogarle de forma inmediata que pensara en mí de otra manera, que mi mirada era suya, que quería ser su…

Con rapidez redacté un telegrama y salí de la oficina para enviarlo personalmente. No podía encargárselo a nadie y debía asegurarme que saliera de inmediato y llegara a las manos de mi Marrie antes de que el estúpido capitán se la llevara de mi vida… ¡No!

* * *

 _ **Marrie, no te precipites.**_

 _ **Un telegrama es lo menos romántico que existe, pero no tengo otra opción.**_

 _ **En el fondo estoy seguro que sabes que te amo.**_

 _ **George**_

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron eternos. No llegaba la confirmación de mi telegrama, ninguna respuesta de Rosemary. Me aventuré a realizar varias llamadas pretextando cualquier detalle de las empresas para contactar a la tía Elroy, pero ella recibía mis llamadas parca y con acritud y por supuesto que no me permitía hablar con Rosemary so pretexto de darle un mensaje de William. " _ **Son niñerías**_ " me decía " _ **mi sobrina está ocupada para eso...**_ ".

Estaba desesperado pensando en que finalmente la había perdido. Quizás ella no estaba interesada en mí como yo había supuesto e incluso se había ofendido. Ahora había echado abajo nuestra amistad, mostrándole mis sentimientos en un telegrama ¡un telegrama por favor! Pasé varios días sumido en la auto complacencia y la desesperación, pero finalmente nada de lo que yo pensaba se acercó a la realidad que me abofeteó en su última carta…

* * *

 **Estoy furiosa George. La tía Elroy está llegando al límite. Corrijo. ¡Lo ha sobrepasado con creces! Apenas descubrí la razón por la que está demorando con pretextos vanos nuestro regreso a América… ¡me está buscando un marido escocés! ¿Lo puedes creer? Mi padre nunca lo hubiera admitido, ¡jamás! Ella debe creer que no protestaré, que me someteré a su voluntad. Pero no lo haré. Si he de casarme, será con quién yo quiera…**

 **Estaba tan enojada que le contesté a mi tía Elroy lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Le dije que amaba a Richard Brown, ¿lo recuerdas? El capitán del que te he escrito. El pobre capitán que ni idea tenía de todo el embrollo en el que lo metí. A ti no te puedo mentir, él se ha ido ganando mi cariño pero de ahí a amarlo, ¡no lo puedo asegurar! Si estuviera segura de amarlo todo esto sería más fácil. Pero fue la única tabla de salvación que se me ocurrió para eliminar las intenciones casamenteras de mi tía.**

 **Sobra decir que está enojadísima y le ha prohibido al Capitán la entrada a la mansión, e intercepta toda mi correspondencia. Lo peor es que con sus indiscreciones ya le dio a entender al Capitán que me interesa de una forma que no sé si pueda corresponder. ¡Estoy en un embrollo tremendo George! Es mi culpa lo sé ¡pero ahora no sé cómo detener esto sin herir a Richard!**

 **No puedo admitir con mi tía Elroy que mentí con respecto a Richard porque ya no me tomará en serio y seguirá con su plan de engancharme con algún noble de estas tierras. Y tampoco tengo corazón para borrar la sonrisa de Richard quién supone que estoy luchando por "nuestro amor", cuando en realidad estoy peleando solo por mí. Egoístamente, solo por mí…**

 **La situación es tan crítica que empiezo a temer por la salud mental de mi tía. Con decirte que he tenido que salir por mí cuenta para hacerte llegar esta carta. ¡Hasta donde está llegando Elroy que incluso me oculta muchas de tus cartas George! Lo descubrí hace unos días… ¡Imagínate!… ¿Por qué razón ocultaría tu correspondencia? ¡Eres como de la familia!**

 **Insisto, mi tía está irreconocible.**

 **Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que mi tía decidió que debíamos regresar con urgencia a América, así que probablemente estaremos llegando al mismo tiempo la carta y nosotras.**

 **¡George quisiera ver tu rostro! No soportaría que me repudiaras por lo mal que me he portado, ¡Tu no George!"**

* * *

Las huellas del insomnio marcaban mi rostro. Rosemary no tenía ni una peregrina idea de mis sentimientos y lo más probable era que no le interesaran, después de todo yo era "como de la familia". Dos semanas después, la noticia de su compromiso y su próximo enlace, había terminado con lo que me quedaba de paciencia y fe. Estaba destrozado y decidido a dejar las empresas Andrew y poner tierra de por medio en forma inmediata por más duro que esto fuera. Pero no podía, aún estaba el niño. Abandonarlo sería demasiado doloroso para él, y para mí. Esperaría a que regresaran de Escocia para despedirme lo más rápido posible, y marcharme con toda mi pena a cuestas.

Sumido en mis preocupaciones, ignoré unos golpes breves en la puerta del despacho que ocupaba en Chicago, en las oficinas del Consorcio Andrew. La puerta se abrió con rapidez para luego cerrarse lentamente tras la persona que acababa de entrar. Su perfume flotó primero a mí. Incrédulo levanté la vista hacia ella.

Me descubrí perdido en sus ojos aguamarina desde aquella mirada furtiva que se detuvo en mí, como una exhalación, en esa gloriosa mañana de otoño. El cielo era gris, los árboles habían perdido ya su encantadora trama de hojas ocres y amarillas, el frío empezaba a calar hasta los huesos, y ella llegó a la oficina trayendo la primavera. Me estremecí sin siquiera escuchar su voz. Conocía de memoria hasta el ritmo de su respiración.

 _ **\- George**_ – su voz me sacudió muy a mi pesar.

 _ **\- Señorita Rosemary, es un día**_ ** _frío_** \- dije en un tono neutral y duro que jamás había usado con ella, mientras alcanzaba su abrigo que había caído al suelo cuando ella entró – _**no querrá resfriarse para el día de su boda.**_

 _ **\- George… me da miedo escucharte así…**_

 _ **\- Los nervios la traicionan señorita… usted, sabe que no tiene nada que temer…**_ \- le dije lo más sereno posible, caminando hasta mi escritorio poniendo una barrera con él entre los dos. Maldecía en mi interior mi parsimonia y mi auto control… ¡debiera llevármela en ese momento! ¡debería confesarle lo que significaba para mí!

 _ **\- George… ¡No sé si lo amo George!**_ – me interrumpió exaltada – _**es una excelente persona, y sin embargo… siento que estoy perdiéndome de todo, que algo no está bien… que todo lo que él es no es suficiente para toda una vida…**_

 _ **\- Señorita Andrew… -**_ hablar era difícil con sus ojos acribillando mi corazón. Intenté trivializar el tema, mantenerme frío y lejano, pero era cada vez más difícil lograrlo… En un tono estúpido acabé diciendo justo lo que no creía del amor – … _ **El amor es una serie de coincidencias y decisiones, de encuentros casuales, de historias de vida. Quizás solo debe responderse una sola pregunta ¿Cómo sería su vida sin el capitán Brown? ¿Sería usted feliz?**_

\- … _**¿Lo sería George?**_ – me dijo dejándome sin aliento ante su inquietante y tenaz mirada… - _**A veces pienso que si sería feliz con él, pero necesito saber lo que tú qué crees George… ¿qué harías en mi lugar?**_

 _ **\- Señorita Rossemary…**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué harías George?,**_ \- insistió _ **\- ¿Cómo sería tu vida sin la persona que amas?**_

 _ **\- Mi vida…**_

 _ **\- ¡¿Qué quieres vivir George?! ¡¿Qué quieres vivir?!**_

Yo me levanté apoyándome con ambas manos sobre el escritorio y suspiré profundamente. Me costaba hablar, casi respirar…

 _ **\- A ti –**_ respondí finalmente en un murmullo inaudible _ **– a ti…**_

Rosemary abrió sus ojos enormes, más luminosos y húmedos que nunca. Ella me había escuchado. ¡Me había escuchado!

Dio un paso hacia mí con las manos extendidas pero sin tocarme…

 _ **\- George… ¡me amas!**_ – la incredulidad en su mirada me taladraba el alma – _**lo intuía ¡me amas!**_ – tomó mi mano en su pequeña mano enguantada buscando en mis ojos una respuesta, pero solo una lágrima solitaria escapó por mi mejilla- _**¡me amas!**_

 _ **\- Rosemary… ¡te has prometido con otro hombre, le has dado tu palabra! Lo importante no es que yo te ame, es que tú no me amas ¿Qué más da que yo te ame si tú serás la mujer de otro?**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste George? ¿Por qué?**_

 _ **\- ¡Lo hice!**_

 _ **\- ¡No es cierto!**_

 _ **\- Lo hice, un telegrama un estúpido telegrama que se perdió en el camino por alguna razón, por mi maldita mala suerte, ¡no sé!... Intenté llamarte por teléfono pero nunca recibiste mis llamadas... Después ya no parecía tener caso. En todas tus cartas, solo hablabas de él, de la excelente persona que es el capitán Brown. Quizás no te has dado cuenta Marrie pero lo amas, ya lo amas… ¡Es evidente, carajo! ¿Qué quieres ahora de mí?**_

 _ **\- Quería saber… -**_ ella desvió la vista a sus manos cerrando sus ojos anegados, y luego levantó la cara sin verme _ **\- …saber porqué te busco y te encuentro en todas partes. Porque me sentía tan tranquila cuando estaba contigo. Y siempre lo supe, ¡siempre lo supe, siempre! Empecé a amar a Richard porque te veía a ti en él… Ahora no sé qué hacer**_ – las lágrimas corrían por su rostro _ **– Fuimos tan tontos George… Y ahora… es demasiado tarde… he dado mi palabra…**_

Rosemary me miró intensamente sin decir nada más. Sus dedos se apoyaron en el escritorio, y yo vibré como si mi piel estuviera recibiendo esa caricia involuntaria. Ella se quedó de pie, diciéndome sin hablar algo que parecía imposible. Imposible.

No pensé nada, mi mente estaba en blanco y fue mejor así, porque el corazón terminó guiándome como debió ser desde hace años. Me levanté, di vuelta al escritorio diluyendo la distancia y entonces, la tomé entre mis brazos y la besé.

Su beso, sus labios, su aliento. Su respiración entrecortada, sus manos aferradas a la solapa de mi chaqueta. Su gloriosa correspondencia. Recorrí con cautela sus labios, apenas tocándolos, humedeciendo el beso con su propio sabor. El tiempo se hizo eterno, el sol y el viento pararon en su camino. Solo estaba ella y su calor junto muy junto a mi vida. Su cabello acariciándome el rostro.

Un sonido en el pasillo nos separó de inmediato. Rosemary se llevó un par de dedos a los labios: y yo sentí que me besaba otra vez.

 **\- Lo siento George, yo… esto no ha debido suceder…**

Rosemary dio media vuelta moviéndose rápidamente, su falda crepitando bajo el tafetán. La había besado ¿Cómo me atreví? ¿Cómo no me atreví antes? Antes de que ella llegara a la puerta la sujeté por el antebrazo y la jalé hacia mi pecho con una autoridad que no sabía que tenía. Exploré sus labios a placer, restregándolos contra mi boca. Y disfruté ese beso con fuerza, porque era mío y lo dejé ir, era mío ¡solo mío! me repetía angustiado y con una tristeza infinita...

No quería soltarla, no podía a pesar del sabor salado de sus lágrimas mezclado en cada beso largo y profundo. Soltarla, era renunciar a ella. Lo podía sentir, la adrenalina, la intuición me lo decía. Pero no podía retenerla, no podía. Mis manos fueron soltando sus brazos, su cuerpo que ya no se recargaba contra el mío... No la sujeté más pero tampoco dejé de besarla. Ese beso interminable ya no era un beso a la fuerza, era un ruego en un beso, un robo para la esperanza, un deseo de detener el tiempo, de botar al capitán Brown y al protocolo estúpido que nos rodeaba..., hasta que finamente ella se separó de mí lentamente acariciando mi hombro, mientras el llanto corría libremente por sus mejillas.

 _ **\- Le he dado mi palabra… no puedo faltar a ella, pero… tenía que decirte… necesitaba verte para…**_

Verme, ¿Para qué quería verme? ¿Para saber que ser su mejor amigo, digno de toda tu confianza debía ser _suficiente_ para mí? ¿Suficiente? Aunque me desgarrara el alma al decirme que iba a ser de otro. Doliéndome de ese amor que jamás confesaría abiertamente a pesar de lo evidente... y de pronto lo entendí... Necesitaba decirlo porque si no, mi alma no se curaría jamás...

\- _**Marrie,... te amo y siempre lo haré. Si no hubieras venido hoy, yo probablemente me hubiera quedado con esta verdad sometida, sepultada, inservible. Ahora es tuya... siempre lo fue...**_

\- **_George..._**

\- Te amo, recuérdalo siempre Marrie... Pase lo que pase, aunque yo mismo lo niegue después, recuérdalo...

En ese momento, justo entonces la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe. Ni Rosemary ni yo hicimos por secarnos el rostro marcado por la tristeza o aparentar otra cosa. Permanecimos mirándonos el uno al otro con la respiración contenida, por unos segundos deseando que el tiempo se hubiese detenido. La tía Elroy nos miró tan solo un instante comprendiéndolo todo. Luego, ignorando lo obvio, llamó al orden a su sobrina como lo hacía desde que tenía uso de razón.

 _ **\- ¡Rossemary niña! Es tardísimo, y tenemos mucho que hacer**_. – dijo Elroy irrumpiendo en la oficina y mirándome reprobatoriamente - _**¿Qué van a decir si te ven platicando con los empleados mientras tu "prometido" espera en el auto?**_

Rossemary me miró con sus hermosos ojos tristes antes de retirarse obediente tras su tía. La puerta se cerró tras ellas y yo no podía dar un paso. Poco a poco, las palabras salieron de mis labios, acariciando el silencio...

\- … _**Mi proyecto era amarte… Amarte…**_

* * *

Continúa...

¡Hola a todos los lectores (as) de "Detrás del Silencio"!

Les pido que no desesperen por favor. El capítulo que sigue ya lo tengo hecho (lo escribí hace 2 años) pero quiero editarlo, es importante. Nada más que la vida real me atrapó en estos días. Así que no les digo cuando (espero que no pase d semanas más) y ya les traigo el capítulo que sigue ¿sale? Estoy pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de alargar otro capítulo más (o dos no sé), esto es, uno nuevo recién estrenadito para que la historia quede como dicen "redonda". Pero si lo hago a la carrera nadie va a quedar conforme, ni yo ni mis cuatro lectores (si, yo también leo a Catón XD). Más vale paso que dure y no trabajo mal hecho que canse ¿eh?

Entonces no se me desesperen que volveré

¡Cualquier queja, sugerencia u objeción ahí me dejan un mensajito!

¡Gracias!

Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde


	7. Chapter 7

**Detrás del silencio**

 **Historias dentro de la Historia**

 **Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde**

 **Editado Diciembre 2015**

 **Inició en la Guerra Florida 2011**

 **Capitulo 7. Junto al corazón**

Era mi única alternativa.

Deliberadamente empecé a enterrar en el hielo aquella posibilidad que por un momento acarició toda mi vida.

No sería difícil, pensaba, despedirme de la idea de haberla perdido cuando la tuve en mis brazos solo un instante robado al tiempo, para luego quedarme vacío. Después de todo, me repetía, ese no era un amor por el que me interesara luchar o por el que pudiera perderme en la desesperación… el sentimiento nacía solo de mí, y hasta ahora no había hecho más que dispersarlo al viento, directo hacia la nada.

Contrario a toda lógica no renuncié a las empresas Andrew. Pero, me alejé lo más que pude.

Mi mente hilvanó argumentos totalmente satisfactorios para justificar mi ausencia de Chicago y Lakewood, pero al final, no hubo necesidad de utilizarlos. Los múltiples compromisos de las empresas Andrew y del Consejo en el viejo continente, me mantendrían atareado en ciudades lejanas un tiempo bastante razonable. Me enfrasqué en la administración y la organización de acciones, patrimonios, inversiones y demás asuntos mercantiles del emporio, siempre a millas de distancia, aunque no totalmente y sin pesar, porque además estaba William…

En su corta vida, ya había sufrido demasiado y el panorama no parecía halagüeño. Su tía estaba firmemente decidida a mantenerlo en el anonimato, y creo que no dimensionaba cabalmente las consecuencias de esa exclusión, el aislamiento y la consabida soledad que envolvía al heredero Andrew, so pretexto de protegerlo.

Así pues, noche tras noche en mi autoexilio, caía rendido en mi lecho con la férrea intención de no lamentar mi suerte. A veces lo lograba…, pero otras no paraba de pensar en ella. De cualquier rincón de mi habitación, surgía su silueta caminando hacia mí o escondiéndose en las sombras, para luego disolverse en el claroscuro de la noche. Y cuando harto por mi alucinación cerraba los ojos esperando librarme de mi frustración, su perfume inundaba mis sentidos. Más de una vez estiré mi mano a la oscuridad buscando su mejilla en medio de mis sueños.

Con todo, los meses pasaron. Paulatinamente y a falta del hálito de vida de la constancia y el interés que mantiene vivo el amor, mi sentimiento cayó en el letargo, seco y oculto, pero latente, hibernando en mi pecho. Así fue mi vida, hasta que dejé de preguntarme sin darme cuenta, si esa sensación de soledad acabaría alguna vez, las noches de insomnio agotador se esparcieron y cesaron, y mis ojos dejaron de llorar lágrimas solitarias y ociosas.

Recuerdo cómo por esos días, una recia tormenta se desató en pleno sobre la ciudad de Ginebra, extendiéndose casi hasta el amanecer. El viento furioso mecía los árboles del parque vecino al hotel, con la misma facilidad que a los juncos en el rio. Las vibraciones de los cristales golpeados por las ráfagas de lluvia y granizo, cimbraron constantemente las ventanas de mi habitación, y en la lejanía, escuché un par de veces el conocido estrepito de un árbol al derrumbarse.

La firme estructura del Hotel y la sensación de no poder hacer nada hasta una vez pasada la tempestad me mantuvo en calma en mi habitación, mirando el espectáculo desde mi ventana. El estruendoso mal tiempo terminó por arrullarme y no supe más de mí.

A la luz de la mañana, el escenario exterior era un completo desorden. Troncos y ramas caídas formaban obstáculos aquí y allá, a lo largo de la acera y la calle, dándole un aspecto de abandono. El lodo se extendía cubriendo todo espacio transitable para terminar pegado a las largas faldas de las damas, quienes muy mortificadas intentaban rodear los charcos sin éxito alguno.

Aquello era un caos. Pero para mí, ese caos también olía a nuevo. Olía a limpio. Levanté la vista desde el balcón de mi habitación. Por un momento, el sol se abrió camino entre los jirones de las pesadas nubes grises, para luego perderse otra vez entre los cúmulos que se reagrupaban dejando el cielo plomizo. Seguramente seguiría lloviendo. Pero era un día espléndido. Espléndido.

No es que hubiera olvidado todo de un plumazo, puesto que ni siquiera dejé de pensarla. Es solo que desde aquel día, me descubrí pensando en ella sin desconsuelo. La extrañaba sí, pero la tristeza iba dejando paso a la resignación.

Claro está, en todo ese tiempo no me aislé por completo de la familia. Por obvias razones, la señora Elroy conocía a pie de puntillas todo mi trabajo e itinerario, y periódicamente recibía sus instrucciones o enviaba mis reportes por correo o cable telegráfico. Era mi obligación. En cambio, nada me daba más gusto que recibir y mantener un constante flujo de correspondencia con William.

Marcharme del todo hubiera sido una estocada muy dolorosa para el niño, para el recuerdo, el respeto y el cariño que me merece todavía la presencia de su padre, y también para mí. En esos breves años ya eran demasiadas cicatrices las que ambos contábamos en nuestro haber. En sus cartas y su expresión espontánea e infantil podía leer su impetuosidad, las preguntas que se sucedían constantemente en su claro camino a la madurez, su divertida y simple visión de su propia realidad, la forma en la que renegaba cada vez más notoriamente de las reglas sin sentido.

Una o hasta dos veces por semana recibía sus cartas, en las que me contaba entre otras cosas cómo le iba en el internado de Chicago, del que no pocas veces deseó escapar. Demasiado pronto la escuela lo empezó a "asfixiar". William era inquieto y autosuficiente y siempre parecía ir un paso adelante de las circunstancias, de las clases, de las metas didácticas del colegio. Gracias al cielo su carácter amable le ahorró muchos problemas, pero lo cierto es que lo que a William le interesaba aprender, estaba en otro sitio, ¿en cuál? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero no dejaba de buscarlo.

Leí por enésima ocasión el recordatorio que William incluía en todas y cada una de sus cartas, acerca de "nuestro merecido descanso", el cual no podía ser otro, según su opinión, que retomar la extensa excursión que habíamos planeado por los bosques de Lakewood, la que estaba pendiente ya por meses, y que seguía siendo una excelente idea,… pero yo aún me resistía a regresar.

Las noticias sobre Rosemary llegaban aisladas y de casualidad por algún comentario de William en sus cartas. Yo solía quitarles importancia, como si fueran totalmente ajenas a mí; como debió haber sido desde un principio. En fin, yo no quería saber. Me prohibí hasta mencionar su nombre por si la frustración despertaba otra vez mi pena. Cerré mis oídos pero, finalmente fue inevitable escuchar y saber todo...

Poco después del primer aniversario luctuoso de William, la nota de la fiesta de compromiso de Rosemary Andew llenó las páginas de sociales de los diarios más importantes en Chicago y Escocia.

Nadie hubiera imaginado que Elroy había sido en algún momento tan renuente a la relación de Rosemary con Brown. Ahora, la mismísima tía orquestaba la fiesta de compromiso y todos sus preparativos con una urgencia solo explicable por una razón. Elroy intensificó otra vez su atención suspicaz sobre mí, lo que me llevó a concluir que nos había escuchado aquel día en las oficinas en Chicago. Escuchó mi arrebatada declaración de amor pero sobre todo, lo que Rosemary dejó entrever en su contestación...

Sopesando sus perspectivas, era fácil imaginar su postura: " _un capitán sin nombre ni abolengo es mucho mejor pretendiente que un ladronzuelo de París_ ," como me llamó despectivamente la hijastra de Elroy, Sara, uno de esos días fingiendo que yo no la escuchaba.

Como sea y pese a lo que fuere, según los rotativos y el mismo William la fecha para el enlace matrimonial se fijó un año más tarde, cumpliendo con el mínimo protocolo del cortejo. Brown partió a la mar, y Rosemary se dedicó de lleno a organizar los preparativos de su boda, que naturalmente se llevaría a cabo en Lakewood.

En el fondo, esperaba que se casara de una vez, y terminara por fin este inútil calvario, pero estaba visto que planear no me servía de nada, por lo menos en lo que a Rosemary se refería. Así, a mi pesar llegué a Lakewood dos días antes de la boda ya que en el último momento, Mr. Von Hughes, uno de los principales inversionistas de Alemania, decidió darnos su valiosa firma en América aprovechando su asistencia a la ceremonia.

Hasta entonces, permanecí lejos del trajín de los preparativos, evitando a toda costa encontrarme con ella. Finalmente, me entrevisté con el señor Von Hughes, y con los documentos en mi poder me dispuse a marchar de inmediato y con toda discreción lejos de la mansión. Lo último que deseaba era verla llegar directo al altar, a los brazos de Brown. Felices para siempre…

Los invitados, la servidumbre y la familia en general se encontraban en el ala sur. Antes de retirarme, me escabullí para despedirme de un ansioso y molesto William quien miraba todo desde los ventanales del tercer piso de la mansión, nuevamente víctima de esa condición "privilegiada" que le impedía asistir a la boda de su única hermana. En otras circunstancias, me hubiera quedado con él haciéndole compañía, pero hasta el aire a mí alrededor me parecía pesado y no quería retar el auto control que a duras penas aparentaba mantener. Tenía que salir de ahí. William sumamente distraído en su contrariedad, me dio un abrazo afectuoso y luego regreso a su puesto al pie de la ventana. A paso veloz, bajé como una exhalación y me dirigí a una de las puertas de servicio, lejos de miradas curiosas y las preguntas ociosas que pudieran surgir.

Empezaba a relajarme a unos pasos de la salida, cuando un débil murmullo me detuvo. Mi pulso se aceleró y mi respiración se detuvo.

 _ **George…**_

Era ella ¡Diantre! ¿No se suponía que debía estar preparándose para hacer su flamante entrada en unas horas más con el cortejo nupcial? ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar tan apartado de la mansión? Y sobre todo, ¿con qué derecho sus labios pronunciaban mi nombre con esa profunda e inquietante dulzura? Me estremecí. Mis sentimientos estaban apagados pero aún eran confusos con respecto a ella, y de pronto me encontré sin saber qué hacer. No quería darme la vuelta, o levantar la vista y menos mirarla. Pero no podía ignorar su esfuerzo. Seguramente ya la estarían procurando por toda la casa, y ella se había arriesgado a buscarme aunque yo no entendía en realidad para qué. Y ahora el hecho es que, me había encontrado.

Mi nombre en su voz seguía flotando en el aire, e irremediablemente me rendí y me volví hacia ella. Sabía que pasara lo que pasara, jamás dejaría de responderle. Jamás.

Ahí estaba ella. Preciosa, como siempre, pero sobre todo tranquila. Mi semblante se suavizó perceptiblemente al verla… Sonreí… ¡sonreí espontáneamente, después de tanto tiempo de huir de su mirada y no sé explicar cuan aliviado me sentí! Había perdido mucho más que un amor frustrado. Extrañaba sus amenas pláticas, sus ideas atravesadas. Extrañaba todo lo que éramos antes de…

La sonrisa en sus labios apareció como un milagro, leyendo mi semblante.

No nos movimos de nuestro sitio, ni dijimos una palabra. No fue necesario. Ella limpió una lágrima furtiva con rapidez. Sus ojos brillantes me tocaron el alma completamente y me sentí en paz. Triste pero en paz, convencido de que ella también podría ser feliz.

Con lentitud, me llevé la mano derecha al corazón e hice una leve caravana hacia ella, bebiéndome el placer de esa imagen para siempre. Ella tomó su falda y con gracia hizo lo propio. Un saludo cortés pletórico de significados, empezando fundamentalmente por uno...

Ella lo amaba.

El honor, su palabra, las promesas y los compromisos pactados ya no importaban en realidad. Lo trascendente era que ella lo amaba y lo eligió para ser su esposo. Y ante esa certeza, y aún en mi tristeza empecé a despedirme definitivamente de esa ínfima posibilidad a la que todavía me aferraba sin admitirlo, en el fondo de mí ser. Era mejor así. Si ella me hubiera amado aquello se tornaría en una pesadilla eterna para ambos. Y yo, no le deseaba a Rosemary ningún mal...

Sonrió nuevamente y luego dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos un momento y me miró con una expresión dulce que yo conocía muy bien. Respondí con suavidad a su elocuente silencio.

 _ **Anda Marrie… ve…**_

Sus ojos se agrandaron iluminados y llorosos. Hace tiempo que no la llamaba así. Suspiró profundamente y asintió callada. Acomodando su chal sobre los hombros Rosemary partió, justo cuando algunas voces surgían apagadas dentro de la casa, llamándola.

Una vez que se marchó, retomé lentamente mi camino al exterior. El aire no asfixiaba ya mi corazón abatido.

Rosemary se casaría con el capitán Brown. Con ese hombre sin fortuna… que no provenía de una familia encumbrada, un hombre cuya única posesión era su trabajo.

Un hombre como yo…

¡No!… ¡No era como yo! Lo vi claro entonces, lo sé ahora. La enorme diferencia entre los dos, es que mientras el capitán Richard Brown estaría al pie del altar esperando por ella, yo siempre permanecí en la vera, conforme con tan solo un poco de su mirada. Dentro de mi desidia, del temor, de las formas, de mi soberbia y mi orgullo, la había dejado pasar, la jugué y la perdí.

La única persona que hasta ese momento pude haber respirado y protegido en cada minuto de mi vida, se alejaba camino al altar. Preciosa, preciada, perdida.

El viento fresco me rodeaba y mecía mis cabellos. Dolía. Todavía dolía. Escocía la herida mojada profundamente por mis lágrimas inútiles. Ella era feliz y yo también lo sería, pero la cicatriz me atravesó el alma.

" _ **¿Quién fuera tu trovador?"**_

 _ **Silvio**_ Rodríguez

Detrás del silencio

Historias dentro de la historia, Abril 2011

Angie Jb angiejb18


	8. Chapter 8

**Detrás del silencio**

 **Historias dentro de la Historia**

 **Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde**

 **Editado Diciembre 2015**

 **Inició en la Guerra Florida 2011  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7, Parte 2.**

 **Junto al corazón**

* * *

" _ **George.**_

 _ **Te fuiste demasiado pronto, y a mí no se me ocurrió esta idea hasta que fue tarde. Y es que, si de cualquier modo no estaríamos ni tú ni yo en la boda, mientras todos celebraban distraídos en el festejo, bien hubiéramos podido escapar e ir a explorar nuevamente aquellas cuevas ¿recuerdas? Las de las Colinas más allá del bosque de Lakewood…, Para cuando lo pensé, ya no te vi ni el polvo. Oye, y ahora que lo pienso ¿es que la tía también a ti te prohibió asistir a la boda? No importa. Cuando regreses, no haremos caso de nadie, y nos iremos a lo más profundo del bosque.**_

 _ **Lo tengo todo planeado. No dejaré más buenas ideas sin realizar.**_

 _ **Rossie vino a verme antes de la ceremonia. Ya la esperaban abajo, pero ella se dio tiempo de visitarme en mi habitación para que la pudiera abrazar. Se veía muy bonita toda vestida de blanco… Me gusta imaginar que justo así, debió haber sido mi madre. Si te hubieras quedado un rato más la habrías visto también.**_

 _ **La abracé tanto, lo más que pude hasta que la Nana vino con cara de espanto diciendo que la tía Elroy esperaba a Rossie abanicándose tempestuosamente en el pasillo del piso inferior. Tú sabes cómo abanica la tía cuando está molesta. Pudo haber causado un tifón. En fin, antes de marcharse, Rossie me miró a los ojos y me dijo: "Cuando vuelva, seremos una familia, nos iremos lejos, serás libre y nadie más te exigirá esconderte Albert, te lo prometo".**_

 _ **Yo le creí. ¡Todavía le creo! ¿Verdad que sería genial, George?**_

 _ **Por un rato intenté imaginar cómo sería estar en la fiesta, pero ver la boda desde mi ventana, oculto por las cortinas traslúcidas fue poco a poco más decepcionante. Solo veía pedazos de lo que ocurría, pero entonces Rossie miró hacia arriba y sonrió solo para mí. Yo agité la cortina para que supiera que también estaba sonriéndole. Luego de eso Rossie se las arregló para colocarse donde yo podía verla y hasta levantó su copa hacia mí. Luego e un rato, sin embargo, tuvo que entrar al salón y haciendo un puchero disimulado, murmuró un: "Lo siento" ante mi arraigo obligado y no la volví a ver.**_

 _ **No sé a qué hora, pero la fiesta al fin terminó. Yo no resistí y me quedé dormido en una silla junto a la ventana. A la mañana siguiente, Rossie vino a despedirse de mí. Se veía preocupada porque mi encierro se alargaría ese día también, dado que algunos invitados todavía deambulaban por la Mansión, pero se sonrió de buena gana cuando le aseguré que un día no muy lejano, tendría todos los días libres que pudiera conseguir para vagar por ahí a mis anchas. ¿Creería que bromeaba? Tú sabes que no bromeo con eso.**_

 _ **Traté de darme ánimos ante su inminente partida, porque ella se marcharía por semanas en su viaje de bodas con el Capitán, y yo ya me sentía profundamente solo. Pero el caso es que ahora que lo pienso, ni tiempo tuve de extrañarla verdaderamente. Comprenderás mi egoísta satisfacción, cuando al tercer día de que se casó, regresó a la mansión sorprendiendo a todos.**_

 _ **El capitán Brown la trajo y se despidió inmediatamente después de ver a la tía en su despacho. No lo culpo… Si yo fuera capitán haría lo mismo…**_

 _ **¡No se puede abandonar un gran barco, solo por una esposa!**_

 _ **Además por mí está perfecto, así tengo a mi hermana para mí solo como antes, antes de que muriera papá.**_

 _ **¡Contéstame pronto George!**_

 _ **Ya quiero saber cuando vienes.**_

 _ **Recuerda que mis vacaciones terminan en un mes.**_

 _ **Albert"**_

* * *

Cada vez que leí esta última carta de William, encontraba datos más extraños y contradictorios. Era imposible ignorar los detalles.

Se suponía que el viaje de bodas los llevaría por las principales ciudades de Europa, por lo menos durante mes y medio. Tenía muy presente el itinerario de su recorrido para evitar a toda costa coincidir con ellos. Y como se suponía que ellos estaban precisamente en Europa yo me dediqué a resolver pendientes en Chicago, cuando recibí la carta de William. Lo primero que hice al terminar de leer, fue escribirle a la señora Elroy, informándole que si no disponía otra cosa llevaría al niño al paseo que solicitaba, arribando para tal efecto en una semana más.

La tía dio su consentimiento y, cómo era de esperarse, organizó todo para mantener a Rosemary fuera de la mansión precisamente cuando yo llegaba. En el fondo se lo agradecí. Era lo más prudente.

La excursión con William resultó muy gratificante. Tomamos como siempre la cabaña junto al lago como nuestro campamento base, y salíamos a cabalgar a veces por dos o tres días acampando cerca del arroyo o en las colinas cercanas según nos apetecía. A veces, terminábamos exhaustos después de trepar y escalar formaciones rocosas, o visitando localidades en los linderos del bosque. Otros días, permanecíamos en calma en la cabaña, disfrutando los silencios a nuestro alrededor.

Esos días de tregua me permitieron relajarme y ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Ya había aceptado mi realidad, pero un par de meses después cuando empecé a pensar que por fin estaba tomando control de mis sentimientos, una noticia me recordó que apenas me acercaba a ello.

Rosemary estaba embarazada.

La tía Elroy estaba que no cabía en sí del orgullo y el gusto, y se desvivía en atenciones a Rosemary. William fue como siempre, el encargado de hacerme partícipe de la noticia. Él, como su tía, estaba feliz. Decía, y yo le creí hasta la última palabra, que Rosemary estaba simplemente radiante, más hermosa que nunca según sus palabras. Decía cuanto le gustaba que su hermana murmurara palabras quedas al bebé en su vientre mientras lo acariciaba. Y yo dejé que el tiempo se llevara mis recuerdos a Escocia, cuando Priscilla hacía lo propio con William en su vientre. No tenía necesidad de verla para saber exactamente como luciría mi pequeña Merrie… tenía que dejar de llamarla así, aún en mi corazón… lo sabía, aunque finalmente era un placer personal al que todavía me resisto abandonar.

En fin. A la primera oportunidad, marché a Nueva York y luego reinicié mis actividades en el viejo continente. Yo no era tan fuerte.

Las rutinas cambiaron en la Mansión de Lakewood terminantemente. Nadie pudo hacer que William regresara al internado, por lo que se dispuso que volviera a tomar clases en casa para que pudiera estar más tiempo con su hermana. William esperaba emocionado la llegada de su sobrino o sobrina. Contaba los días. _**"¡Seré tío George!**_ " me escribía constantemente, _**"¡Seremos una familia otra vez!".**_

Yo esperaba puntualmente, la gaceta informativa en la que se convirtió la correspondencia de William. Curiosamente, me decía, Rosemary no quería informar al Capitán Brown de la noticia por cable o carta. Ansiaba sorprenderlo, por lo que esperó pacientemente hasta su regreso previsto algunos meses después. Así que cuando Brown hizo su aparición en la Mansión, decía William, fue de antología ver como el hombre curtido y fuerte que era, pareció paralizarse al encontrarse frente a una sonriente Rosemary quien portaba un amplio y abultado vestido de maternidad. Según William, el capitán no cabía en su gozo, estaba feliz, su rostro se había transformado de forma contundente, y había abrazado a Rosemary estrechamente por mucho tiempo, e incluso permaneció en la Mansión una semana más de lo planeado, resistiéndose a marchar.

Pero William no estaba contento. Según continuaba relatando, con la noticia del próximo nacimiento de su hijo, de buenas a primeras el Capitán determinó que se llevaría a Rosemary y al bebé en cuanto éste naciera. Estaba decidido a no perder de vista a su familia, a vivirla, lo cual era predecible pero el hecho es que puso en entredicho la promesa de Rosemary de llevar a William con ellos, puesto que la tía Elroy se opuso terminantemente a ello cuando le plantearon la posibilidad. ¿El heredero Andrew creciendo lejos de su tutela? Imposible. Implicaba un riesgo que no podía permitir.

Entendí la tristeza de William anticipándome a su soledad una vez más, pero no pude más que encogerme de hombros. No podía abogar yo por él con la tía Elroy, porque aunque nuestro trato era más respetuoso, se trataba de un asunto más que delicado en el cual no tenía yo ninguna injerencia. Esperaba que Rosemary ejerciera su autoridad y se impusiera para llevarse con ella a William, pero tampoco pudo hacer nada. Por otro lado y aunque me pesara comprendía perfectamente a Brown. En su lugar, habría hecho lo mismo aunque desde el primer día. De hecho, todavía me preguntaba, ¿por qué Brown dejó a Rosemary en Lakewood de forma tan intempestiva apenas se casaron? Ese hecho no lograba entenderlo.

Así pues, el Capitán Brown tuvo que partir, no sin advertir que empezaría a preparar todo para la estancia posterior de su esposa e hijo en su propia casa, su hogar, doquiera que esto fuera.

Luego, ocurrió.

Todavía me estremezco al recordarlo. Las situaciones de Brown y de William quedaron en segundo plano para mí, desde aquel día en Lakewood cuando me topé por casualidad con Rosemary al salir de la biblioteca… el miedo se apoderó de mí apretando mi garganta en un puño…

Ella, apareció caminando lentamente por un corredor balanceando con esfuerzo su vientre maduro. El sol que siempre jugaba con su cabello libre, acarició su melena semi recogida en un instante fugaz, y en ese sutil momento, alzó la vista y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sonrió y posó sus manos con suavidad sobre su vientre, sobre su bebé. Su imagen era encantadora pero no pude devolverle la sonrisa. De hecho perdí toda expresión mientras la veía alejarse hacia sus habitaciones.

Su rostro. No era otro que el mismo perfil anguloso de la señora Priscilla cuando… pero, no… Rosemary no…

El frío recorrió mis brazos y me quedé mirándola con la boca abierta y el corazón golpeando incrédulo en mi pecho. Regresé sobre mis pasos y cerré la puerta de la biblioteca tras de mí para llorar. No… Rosemary no…

Saberla de otro había sido una condena en vida por mucho tiempo, y ya me estaba sobreponiendo a ello. Mentalmente estaba preparado para todo con respecto a ella, pero esta certeza que ansiaba no tener me dejó en vilo… ella no…

Rosemary manifestaba el mismo mal cardíaco de su madre.

Los médicos fueron categóricos. El cuidado requerido era delicado y preciso. Ni pensar en dejarla hacer viajes largos, ni ahora ni cuando naciera el bebé… no podría vivir el trajín de la vida en alta mar, requería atención esmerada y compañía permanente. La fecha de alumbramiento estaba casi en puerta y cuando Brown recibió la noticia de la incapacitante enfermedad de su esposa, tuvo que admitir desilusionado, pero sobre todo profundamente preocupado, que lo mejor era dejarlos en Lakewood.

El Capitán Brown pidió un permiso especial y esta vez, no regresó a retomar sus actividades. Se convirtió en un habitante permanente de Lakewood, siempre en pos de Rosemary. Mis respetos por ese hombre crecieron por mucho en esos días al ver su devoción por su esposa, pero en general intentaba sacarlo de mi mente inmediatamente después. Respetarlo era una cosa, olvidar lo que representaba, era otra muy diferente.

Por esos días, y por primera vez, coincidí con el capitán Brown cuando salí de la biblioteca después de entregar un informe mensual a la señora Elroy. Él se irguió tenso ante mí. Yo sostuve su mirada de la forma más impersonal que pude, tan solo un instante con una seriedad extrema. La tensión era evidente. Tras un escueto saludo de cortesía, seguí mi camino aunque sentí su mirada pesada en mi espalda hasta que di vuelta por el corredor. No aceleré el paso en esa ocasión y tampoco hice por evitar posteriores encuentros circunstanciales en la mansión. Brown era un caballero era claro, pero, aunque no fuera lo más sensato en esos momentos, en el caso de que él tuviera algo que decirme o reclamarme, como por cierto se veía en su semblante, sabía dónde encontrarme. Porque esta vez, no tenía intención de partir ni alejarme de Rosemary, sino al contrario.

Por supuesto que soy consciente que Rosemary no estaba sola. Brown la cuidaba con esmero cada día. No es que yo hiciera falta, pero no podía concebirme lejos en esas circunstancias, aun sabiéndome excluido de su vida. Quería estar cerca con mis pensamientos más amables, si no podía hacerlo de otra manera. Transmitirle mi fuerza, mi salud, lo que fuera. No era mi mujer ni mi esposa, pero seguía siendo mi ángel de cabecera. Irracionalmente, me sentí necesario. Absolutamente indispensable.

Esas semanas fueron eternas.

El primer llanto de Anthony recorrió la mansión renovando nuestra esperanza, ya entrado el mes de Septiembre de 1891.

Era un bebé fuerte con toda la estampa de un Andrew. William y el parecían hermanos más que sobrino y tío. Ambos se reconocieron en la misma mirada azul del abuelo que seguramente estaría orgulloso contemplando su descendencia.

Y Rosemary…, la enfermedad en ese momento parecía una cruel broma del destino. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que los doctores estaban equivocados al verla cargar a su bebé, feliz como nadie. Su dicha renovó aparentemente su salud, la tensión se relajó en casa, y la esperanza nuevamente se posó en la familia, opacando los oscuros designios de los médicos. Brown sostenía a su hijo contra la luz, mirándolo con un orgullo que borraba cualquier preocupación de su rostro. Amaba intensamente a su hijo y se le notaba por cada poro. Un par de meses después el Capitán partió con una fotografía de su esposa e hijo en el bolsillo, y la promesa de regresar de sus viajes tan frecuentemente como le fuera posible, lo cual cumplió al pie de la letra, para regocijo de esa pequeña familia.

Anthony creció adorando a su madre quien se desvivía por él. La perseguía por todas partes alegrando con su risa infantil cada rincón de la casa. William, pasaba todo su tiempo libre con ellos. Era frecuente encontrarlos entre los rosedales, rodilla al piso, removiendo la tierra admirando las nuevas variedades de flores que proliferaron como diez primaveras juntas. Por fin después de la muerte de su padre las cosas parecían acomodarse en su sitio. Durante esos años, incluso William dejó sus escapes esporádicos hacia el bosque. No necesitaba escapar, su vida era entrañable ahí mismo. Fueron años muy agradables, años inolvidables. Las cartas de William eran de un regocijo constante.

Yo volvía a Lakewood tan frecuentemente como la suspicacia de la tía Elroy y los movimientos del Corporativo lo permitían. El tema ya era tabú en casa, nadie mencionaba la enfermedad de Rosemary, ni siquiera cuando los médicos venían a hacer sus revisiones de rutina, pero en silencio todos seguíamos esperando que el milagro se extendiera indefinidamente…

Lo cierto es que el caminar de Rosemary no volvió a tener jamás la energía que solía… Y que cuando nació el pequeño, ella empezó a morir…

Continúa...


	9. Chapter 9

**Detrás del silencio**

 **Historias dentro de la Historia**

 **Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde**

 **Editado Diciembre 2015**

 **Inició en la Guerra Florida 2011**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7, Parte 3.**

 **Junto al corazón**

* * *

Ahora, recargado entre los árboles, me resistía nuevamente a alejarme de ella. La tarde empezaba a caer y los tonos verdes del verano me rodeaban con serenidad, pero los matices se habían apagado para mí. El aroma de la tierra mojada, anunciaba la lluvia en la distancia.

William por fin se había dormido, tremendamente desolado. Por horas, estuvo con Anthony, quien sujetaba la mano de su joven tío sin entender bien a bien la nefasta realidad de la perdida de los besos de su madre. Era apabullante verlos ahí, aferrados a ese bastión de la familia que otra vez se les iba de las manos.

Escarbé un poco el suelo mojado con la punta de mi zapato, y levanté la cara para recibir las primeras gotas de una lluvia leve. Mi mente estaba en blanco, mi corazón marchito… El llanto no fluía y la única verdad es que ella estaba tendida bajo esa lápida cubierta de rosas perfectas, que parecían resplandecer bajo el manto de rocío que las iba empapando.

Lejana y nuevamente cercana, más que antes y por siempre. Había perdido una promesa de amor entrañable… pero había algo más. Perdí a mi amiga… mi mejor amiga…

No sé cuanto pasé de pie ante su tumba. La primer tumba de la familia en suelo americano. La tía Elroy no tuvo fuerzas ni corazón para emprender un nuevo viaje de despedida cruzando el mar, y decidió hacer caso al fin a los deseos de su sobrina, quien había dispuesto ese lugar para su última morada.

De pie ante su tumba, no sentí la presencia de Brown hasta que estuvo justo a mi lado. Tomando el borde de mi sombrero, lo incliné respetuosamente y me dispuse a irme.

 _ **\- Espere George…**_

Me detuve. Era la primera vez que se dirigía a mí, pero en esas circunstancias ya nada me parecía extraño… No respondí. Sentía la garganta seca.

Brown permaneció en silencio observando detenidamente la tumba de Rosemary. La lluvia que notoriamente se anunció a lo largo de la tarde, se presentó imperceptible pero incesante, de manera que aunque era leve, terminó por empapar nuestros impermeables.

 _ **\- Sé que la amaste...**_

Su voz cansada y grave vino de muy lejos tomándome por sorpresa. Incluso pensé que no lo había escuchado bien, y me quedé ahí viéndolo fijamente, esperando que repitiera lo que dijo. Cuando continuó hablando lo hizo despacio pero con toda claridad. Brown estaba quebrado más allá de lo que yo hubiese podido imaginar…

 _ **\- No te culpo… -**_ me dijo _ **\- yo me sentí atraído a Rosemary desde la primera vez que la vi, en compañía de su padre en uno de sus tantos viajes. No podía creer mi suerte… Una joven sencilla y amable, libre de esos límites que impone la posición social como para entablar amistad con un novato capitán de buque… breves charlas y sonrisas sinceras. En la mitad de la nada y con la emoción de reconocerme no del todo ignorado por esa joven,… usted entenderá que después de ese primer encuentro jamás la olvidé. Todo lo que Rosemary era en conjunto realzaba más su belleza… Por eso cuando por azares del destino me encontré de nuevo con ella en el último viaje de su padre a Escocia, en sus funerales transatlánticos,… ¡no le mentiré! No es que me alegrara del fallecimiento de su padre, pero yo estaba francamente contento de verla otra vez. Estuve al pendiente de ella y de su tía durante toda la travesía, primero por la intención egoísta de poder estar más cerca de ella, y casi inmediatamente después porque me derrumbó la tristeza infinita de su mirada, su soledad. Se veía tan triste, tan tremendamente cansada. Hice lo que pude para distraerla, para apoyarla a sopesar y vivir su dolor. Lo juro, hice mi mejor intento aún bajo la mirada escrutadora de su tía… Supongo que la tía también estaba agotada de tristeza… El caso es que, a desembarcar en Escocia, ella simplemente se volvió a mí y me entregó un pequeño papel con su dirección. "Escríbame Capitán Brown, por favor, si le es posible. Su amistad será muy importante para mí en este trance". Con eso fue suficiente para mí. Me las arreglé para realizar viajes cortos, para estar pendiente de ella, para hacerme presente tanto como podía en su mansión. Y cuando vi que podría ser correspondido, no pensé en nada más… Fue una bendición, me sentía en la cima del mundo… No vi nada más en torno mío… No vi que ella te amaba, incluso cuando ni ella misma lo sospechaba…**_

 _ **\- Brown –**_ lo interrumpí tuteándolo abruptamente, dejando la cortesía fuera de plano _ **\- ¡Esto no tiene sentido…!**_ – pero no pude terminar la frase.

 _ **\- Si lo tiene… -**_ dijo con sequedad y continuó – _ **y esta será la única vez que escuchara de mis labios esto que le tengo que decir Johnson.**_

Lo miré con coraje. No era posible que justo sobre la tumba de Rosemary, Brown estuviera hablando de su relación y de ella misma como si fuera un cotilleo en una reunión de señoritas o un baile de debutantes. No podía permitirlo. El Capitán Brown observó mi talante y levantó una mano en alto frente a su rostro, bajando la vista solo por un instante. En seguida regresó su mirada directamente a la mía. El necesitaba hablar, y se notaba del gran esfuerzo que le producía hacerlo precisamente frente a mí.

 _ **\- Por favor… Johnson, déjeme terminar…**_

Apreté los puños y me apresté a escuchar lo más que pudiera. Asentí mirándolo todavía con encono.

 _ **\- Cuando descubrí que los sentimientos de Rosemary hacia mí no eran del todo claros, me reproché el haberme dejado guiar por mis impulsos y mi corazón ciego y enamorado. Por no haber dado más tiempo a las decisiones que nos unieron en un compromiso cada vez más férreo y que se sucedieron una tras otra. La iniciativa de Rosemary, su aceptación de mis intenciones amorosas, esa que yo traduje como el principio de mi felicidad, me parecieron luego más una consecuencia circunstancial y azarosa que ni siquiera la misma Rosemary entendía. No me atreví a cuestionarla, a ponerla en evidencia, y ella, no se atrevió a desilusionarme… Era toda una dama, pero en aquellos momentos pensé que hubiera sido mejor que me abofeteara con la verdad de sus sentimientos hacia ti George… Después entendí que estaba parcialmente equivocado… Porque estoy seguro que finalmente ella me eligió porque me amaba con todo el corazón…**_

Apreté ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de mi gabardina. No deseaba escucharlo. Finalmente se confirmaba lo que yo ya sabía. Mi suerte fue echada por mi propia parsimonia, y por las circunstancias. Hace tiempo que mis sentimientos estaban encriptados, pero aún me dolían… no necesitaba removerlo todo conociendo detalles de su vida en común. ¿Por qué permitir que Brown me martirizara con esa información? Ya no. Yo me pregunté si en estaba disfrutando mi derrota, o porqué carajos no lo detenía en ese momento y me retiraba dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. La verdad es que, el necesitaba hablar y yo ansiaba saber su verdad. Brown me miró de soslayo notando mi turbación, pero siguió hablando.

 _ **\- Recuerdo perfecto cada detalle de la boda. Estaba encantadora. Su mirada era un poco triste, melancólica y yo lo atribuí al recuerdo de sus padres fallecidos y lo mucho que hubiera deseado tenerlos con ella en esos momentos. A la manera en la que la habían aislado de su único hermano. Sin embargo, una vez que ella me dio el sí frente al altar, una vez que puso su mano sobre la mía ya como mi esposa, su mirada límpida me regresó la tranquilidad que creí perdida. Podían haber pasado muchas cosas para llegar a dónde estábamos, pero finalmente ella era mi más anhelado sueño, y además era mí sueño, mi esposa…**_

… _ **Mi amada esposa...**_

Brown se pasó una mano por la cara con impaciencia y siguió hablando, casi escupiendo las palabras…

 _ **\- Pero como suele suceder, a veces las verdades más íntimas, las más profundas habitan justo donde estremecen el corazón sin que las veamos claramente. Y la verdad me sorprendió esa misma noche, la noche de nuestra boda cuando después de haberla hecho mi mujer, la escuché balbucear un nombre que no era el mío…. ¡MENCIONÓ TÚ NOMBRE Y NO EL MÍO, GEORGE! ... ¡Tú nombre!**_

 _ **Me sentí morir. Pasé toda la noche atando cabos, y de pronto tomaron sentido las constantes alusiones a tu persona, la admiración que te prodigaba aún ausente, ese "irracional" resentimiento que yo tenía hacia ti sin siquiera conocerte George…**_

 _ **Yo sabía que ella te tenía especial aprecio, pero nunca… de ningún modo esperé que en los pensamientos más íntimos, en los sueños más profundos de mi mujer, en esos momentos tan nuestros y en sus palabras más suaves estuvieras tú…**_

Levanté el rostro y miré al capitán con absoluta seriedad. Lágrimas de coraje y tristeza rodaban por mis mejillas. ¿Mencionó mi nombre pero era de otro? ¿Hasta cuándo me torturaría este hombre? Estaba resentido por la incómoda situación a la que me estaba sometiendo, y por las suposiciones implícitas que ofendían la memoria de Rosemary…

 _ **\- Capitán,…-**_ mis palabras sonaron ansiosas, a mi pesar. _**\- Asumiendo que ella hubiera dicho mi nombre, que lo dudo, le está dando un contexto equivocado a una palabra dicha al viento… usted no puede poner por ningún motivo poner en duda la integridad de la señorita Andrew... ¡Yo jamás la ofendería, y ella jamás hubiera faltado a su palabra!**_

 _ **\- ¡Era el contexto correcto!… –**_ me interrumpió Brown alzando la voz _**– Y no me mal interprete Johnson, porque no he puesto en duda la integridad ni la reputación de Rosemary en momento alguno… ¡Ella mencionó tu nombre, pero no lo hizo conscientemente! Estaba profundamente dormida, y eso fue peor para mí, porque significaba que en su mente, muy callado en su interior existiría siempre el nombre de otro, que mi rival estaba fincado en su corazón, y no sólo eso, sino que además tú nombre podría surgir de sus labios dormidos de nuevo sin previo aviso, en el momento más inoportuno, abofeteando mi orgullo y dignidad una y otra vez… Los celos me cegaron porque ni a ti ni a ella podía hacer reclamo alguno, más porque se trataba de un sentimiento que creció mucho antes de que yo apareciera en escena. Era un territorio en el que yo tenía perdida la batalla de antemano. En aquel momento, no pude soportar saber, que con sus pensamientos compartían algo por demás intenso, algo a lo que yo no podría aspirar a vivir con ella en la breve convivencia que nos unía… No tuve valor para reclamar sus sueños y sus palabras.**_

 _ **Sé que no me faltaron al respeto, porque ella era una dama y tú… un caballero aunque me pese reconocerlo. Si hubiera tenido una leve sospecha de lo contrario, no habría regresado a Lakewood. Así pues, no podía abandonarla porque ella no lo merecía, pero tampoco podía quedarme, ni llevarla conmigo. Aunque la alejara geográficamente de ti, tú estarías siempre entre ambos…**_

Mi corazón latía angustiado. Por un momento permanecí en blanco, y luego me imaginé en la misma situación que Brown. El joven capitán Brown que ahora se veía más envejecido que nunca. El continuó hablando como si en ello le fuera la vida.

 _ **\- Rosemary se desvivía por agradarme sin entender mi súbito aislamiento, pero yo no podía olvidar que al final de cuentas su mente y su corazón estaban en otra parte. La duda y la desesperación pudieron más que yo. Así que la dejé en su casa, y partí a cavilar mi amargura lejos… muriéndome poco a poco.**_

 _ **Ella no entendió lo que pasaba por mi mente, pero aceptó mi decisión sin discutir. Sin embargo, no cejó en buscarme. Rosemary me escribía constantemente pidiéndome que regresara. Yo me resistía a hacerlo, pero no podía alejarme eternamente. Eso también la habría afectado considerablemente y no quería procurarle ningún mal. Al fin, cuando regresé todo cambió…. entonces… estaba Anthony…**_ \- siguió Brown suavizando un poco su voz - _**Yo sería padre… y saberlo me sacudió.**_

 _ **Perdí el tiempo estúpidamente. No pude sobreponerme a mi idiotez sumido en mis conjeturas paranoicas llenas de autocomplacencia, cuando finalmente ella seguía siendo mi mujer, mi compañera y después… la madre de mi hijo. Quizás ella no me amó totalmente en cuerpo y alma, pero sobre todas las cosas me amó y me respetó, y en su vientre crecía mi hijo y ese hijo era fruto del amor, un amor alejado de lo que yo había imaginado pero, al fin era nuestro amor. Mi orgullo me cegó y estaba perdiéndome demasiados momentos irrepetibles. Decidí ir por esos momentos, por mi familia y llevármela lejos… lejos de ti George. De tu sombra galante y atenta, siempre presente aun cuando no estuvieras ahí. Quería recuperar el tiempo perdido mágicamente, estaba decidido a todo, incluso a robármela para no pasar por más protocolos y dictámenes del Clan y de la tía Elroy...**_

 _ **Y nada me hubiera detenido... nada…**_

Brown calló de pronto y cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho. Sufría... y me reconocí en su dolor al recordar los meses agónicos cuando supimos de su enfermedad. No sé quién de los dos, podía hablar de una pérdida más grande que la del otro… Después de todo no éramos tan diferentes…

El Capitán hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó un paquetito blanco, arrugado. Lo extendió hacia mí y esperó a que yo lo tomara. Cuando lo hice, él tomó aire y enderezó su postura.

 _ **\- Sé que me amaba…**_ \- dijo sin más ajustando su gorra y antes de retirarse señaló con un gesto el pequeño paquete en mi mano – _**pero tú también debes saber…**_

Brown se retiró erguido a paso lento y marcial, alejándose de los límites del pequeño mausoleo familiar, por el camino lleno de lodo. Torpe y lentamente empecé a desdoblar el pequeño paquete. Mis manos estaban heladas bajo los guantes empapados pero al fin, logré desbaratar el envoltorio y su contenido apareció ante mí… inmaculado, brillante…

El relicario de Rosemary…

La bella rosa tallada en porcelana blanca y montada en una base de oro blanco, que ella acostumbraba traer siempre colgada al cuello luego de la boda. Siempre pensé que era un regalo de Brown. ¿Pero, por qué él me lo había entregado…?

El pequeño broche que sobresalía a un costado, cedió cuando lo presioné levemente con el dedo. Un papel amarillento cuidadosamente doblado, saltó desde su escondite… No lo había desdoblado por completo cuando lo reconocí de inmediato, apretándolo fuertemente contra el corazón.

Mi telegrama, había llegado a su destino después de todo.

* * *

Continúa...


	10. Chapter 10

**Detrás del silencio**

 **Historias dentro de la Historia**

 **Angie Jb / Angelina Velarde**

 **Inició en la Guerra Florida 2011**

 **Editado Enero 2016**

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

* * *

 _ **\- William… ¿te conformarás con ser solamente su amigo?**_

El me miró sin pestañear. Estaba tocando un tema delicado. Seguí con la vista fija en el camino mientras avanzábamos en el auto hacia la estación de trenes en Chicago. William partiría a Canadá por varias semanas a concretar los últimos convenios con la firma de Otawa. Yo sabía que él no deseaba partir, sobre todo porque no se había atrevido a hablar claramente con ella.

Estaba en un punto sin retorno. Cualquier decisión que tomara sería definitiva. Pero, para bien o para mal, no podía seguir callando.

Cercano al amanecer llegamos a la estación atiborrada de viajeros. Todavía en silencio lo acompañé hasta el andén privado. Aunque no me dijera nada, sabía que mis palabras seguían revoloteando en su mente. Me estaba resignando a su partida callada, cuando su voz pausada y preocupada se hizo escuchar sobre la algarabía de la última llamada para abordar.

 _ **\- No quiero que actúe por obligación George**_ – dijo con una mano en la agarradera de metal de su vagón y un pie sobre el primer escalón…

 _ **\- Nunca lo haría William, ella es muy transparente… pero en todo caso… Solo hay una manera de saberlo**_ – le contesté tranquilamente, antes de que el silbido de la locomotora nos interrumpiera otra vez–, _**y creo que bien vale el riesgo…**_

El tren empezó a moverse. William alzó la vista al cielo azul cubierto de nubes. Se volvió a mí y sonriendo dijo solo una palabra

 _ **\- Volveré…**_

* * *

El tren partió envuelto en el vapor y chirriar de ruedas de metal. Poco a poco, los pasajeros que arribaron y sus acompañantes se fueron retirando del lugar, y empecé a caminar cabizbajo hacia el auto.

Casi tres meses después, una _carta_ * precipitó la ansiada revelación que William deseaba con toda el alma.

Todo cambió diametralmente desde entonces; su semblante preocupado quedó atrás. Verlo pleno, me llenó de orgullo como si se tratara de mi propio hijo. William tenía derecho a luchar, a amar. Ya estaba bien de simulaciones y obligaciones patriarcales… Finalmente, William decidió ser feliz.

Por muchos años él se procuró su felicidad, la compañía, el hogar, como podía, donde le tocaba estar…

Primero la encontró apoyado en Rosemary, la figura materna y fraterna que le regaló la mirada de su madre a través de las generaciones. Cada minuto compartido… Es cierto que Rosemary vivió pocos años, demasiado pocos, pero suficientes para que su contacto, su voz, su amor fortalecieran a su hermano, a su hijo y toda persona que tuvimos la enorme bendición de haberla conocido. Luego de su muerte, la misma tía Elroy cambió. Su voz dura y fría ya se resquebrajaba en la soledad. Anthony fue el encargado de terminar la transformación de la vieja mujer. A partir de la perdida de Rosemary, la misma Elroy cedió a su corazón y aceptó la encomienda de amar desmesuradamente a su sobrino sin madre, y posteriormente al otro par de sobrinos quienes en conjunto terminaron por romper la coraza de esa mujer. Podrá engañar a quién sea con su semblante recio, pero yo lo vi aunque ella insistiera hasta sus últimos momentos en su aparente frialdad. Los amó como amó a su sobrina favorita, y no perdió tiempo en ello.

William era caso aparte. Torpemente, la tía decidió que William debía tener la capacidad de levantarse por ser quien era, con o sin amor. El nuevo aislamiento ahora de su sobrino Anthony marcó a William por bastante tiempo en su relación hacia Elroy, hasta que tuvo la capacidad y patria potestad para decidir por sí mismo que estaría cerca de su familia le pesara a quién le pesara, y que además lo haría como él quisiera, no como se lo dictara nadie. Conoció a Anthony desde lejos, y siguió su crecimiento con ferviente interés hasta que la fatalidad se presentó en la familia y desgraciadamente, no por última vez. Por todo esto es natural que no fuera sino hasta muchos años después cuando William y su tía Elroy pudieron limar algo más que asperezas.

William y yo seguimos en contacto permanentemente, aún hoy, así que puedo decir sin tapujos que nos adoptamos mutuamente como familia. El creció y se embriagó en la libertad de su propia esencia como él mismo la forjó pese a toda restricción… y mientras lo hacía, también se encontró con ella, o quizás deba decir en ella.

¡Cuántos encuentros fortuitos se vuelven médula de cada historia! Nos relacionamos de una forma especial o circunstancial con muchas personas. Unos permanecen, se vuelven importantes, vitales, y cuando menos uno piensa ya son parte intransferible de nuestros recuerdos.

He visto partir a tantos… Durante mucho tiempo pensé que era a mí a quién la muerte había perseguido siempre, pero que a propósito y en el último instante se ha burlado de mi dolor, llevándose a alguien amado y cercano en mi lugar...

Mi mente volaba hacia el padre y la madre de William quienes seguramente lo observaban con una sonrisa desde la eternidad… igual que su hermana…

* * *

 _ **\- Creo que he sido como un ave de mal agüero William,**_ \- le dije alguna vez, en un momento de suma nostalgia – _**desde que llegué a esta familia, todos empezaron a morir…**_

 _ **\- Eso no lo crees ni un ápice George. Yo lo veo de otro modo, y es que no puedo imaginar qué hubiera sido de mí, de Rosemary y de mi padre incluso si tú no hubieras venido incluido de ese viaje providencial a Francia. ¿Qué habría sido de mí sin ti, George? –**_ me dijo, y yo suspiré callado mirándolo con cariño _ **-Mi padre pudo haber tenido muchos errores George, pero tú siempre serás uno de sus mejores y más atinados aciertos… -**_ prosiguió William echándose su mochila al hombro, antes de partir a una de sus excursiones encubiertas cerca del lago Michigan. - _**Llegaste justo a tiempo para salvarme del olvido, y la muerte nunca fue tan definitiva, porque a través de ti y tus recuerdos, todos ellos están aquí…**_

* * *

Si. Los recuerdos. Esos que aparecen y se van sin orden ni concierto en la bruma del tiempo.

Ya casi amanece y sigue haciendo frío. Me levantó con trabajo del sillón desde donde he visto despuntar el alba tantas veces, y me froto las manos junto a la chimenea encendida. Luego termino frente a la ventana, esperando…

William viene frecuentemente a casa, la mayoría de las veces acompañado por su esposa, la de los tiernos y risueños ojos verdes. Otras ocasiones ella viene sin William, rodeada de sus pequeños, y se apropia de mi cocina, de mi jardín, de mi aire y de mi risa… de toda mi morada para darle un poco más de color y algarabía. Siempre oportuna, siempre tan cariñosa. Los retratos de sus hijos se han acumulado llenando los lugares especiales sobre la repisa de mi chimenea…

Congeniamos desde que era una niña, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? Finalmente, como ambos concluimos hace años, la mansión de los Andrew siempre fue un refugio para huérfanos, empezando por los propios Andrew y terminando con nosotros mismos; y a pesar de la resistencia de muchos, seguimos formando parte del paquete nos quieran o no…

Y aunque esos días de visitas refrescan mi corazón, también disfruto mi soledad.

Esa que se me viene encima cuando los días pasan tan lentamente. Después de tanto correr por la vida, ahora que la vejez instalada en mis rodillas y mis sienes ha menguado mis fuerzas, observo todo el tiempo que se me da la gana de cada detalle a mí alrededor.

No tengo prisa por avanzar, porque de cualquier modo llegaré a donde me espera la muerte puntual. Además, jamás estoy completamente solo. Me codeo con mis espíritus queridos y escucho sus voces desde el pasado, y sus risas, sus cálidos abrazos cubren mis sueños cada noche y cada madrugada…

Hoy me levanto con tiempo suficiente para ver como un nuevo amanecer avanza sobre el horizonte en la campiña de mi querida Francia… y reiteradamente estoy aquí en primera fila para congraciarme con la vida, como cada día. La vida… La vida sus razones, tristezas y pasiones que todavía le sigue dando motivos para sonreír al anciano decrépito, ese que me ve desde el espejo. Ese, que bajo las arrugas anda por ahí sin nada que pedirle al mundo, sin nada que deber… satisfecho y tranquilo.

Sigo vivo. Y ella también conmigo…

Viene a mí con la brisa que mece los enormes pinos cercanos, al borde del viñedo. Espero paciente, a que su imagen se refresque de lleno en mi corazón, de sus labios no se ha borrado. Lo paladeo con solo cerrar los ojos.

Me cobijo en su mirada aguamarina profunda que vuelve cualquier sitio en mi casa, porque ahí también está ella…

Marrie… Aparece fugaz en mis sueños, sorprendiéndome en cualquier instante cuando estoy despierto. Esperándome en los albores del alba con su sonrisa clara. Desde que partió, más mía y más cercana que nunca…

¿Cuánto tiempo dura un sueño?

Solo sé que alimento esta ilusión todos los días… y que seguramente vivirá mucho después de que yo me haya marchado.

Fin

* * *

"... **Hay mil historias detrás de un silencio, hay olas que se roba el mar,** _ **tú abrazo se consume en el tiempo, y en ti yo quiero descansar.**_

 _ **Hay noches de hielo, hay alas caídas. L**_ _ **lovizna en la acera, tu cara divina…**_

 _ **La vida es un puñado de sueños y besos en la oscuridad. V**_ _ **elas que encienden un sentimiento y amores que renacerán…**_

 _ **Hay mil canciones detrás de un te quiero, ternura en un amanecer. L**_ _ **uces que bajan cuando estás lejos, y brillan porque has de volver**_

 _ **Hay tardes de fuego, hay notas perdidas, h**_ _ **ay pétalos muertos, palabras vencidas…**_

 _ **Hay risas eternas, hay siestas contigo. H**_ _ **ay largos otoños que hoy tienen abrigo…**_

 _ **Si tuviera que elegir…**_ _ **Te elegiría a ti, b**_ _ **esándome, cuidándome, sintiéndote...**_

 _ **Tan solo esos momentos son los que guardo dentro...**_ _ **"**_

* * *

Notas de la autora (o sea mua)

*La referencia que hace George, es hacia una carta escrita por Candy en el mini fic de mi autoría, que precisamente se llama La Carta.

El último párrafo, es parte de la letra de la canción de "Momentos" de Noel Schajris.

Detrás del silencio, fue el primer fic más largo que escribí por allá de 2011 en la Guerra Florida. Ahora lo retomo y reedito para dejar aquí en fanfiction la última versión. En la primer versión eran un prefacio, 7 capítulos y un epílogo. En esta última versión, el capítulo 7 quedó dividido en tres partes, por eso suman 10 pero es el mismo nada más extendido y ¡se me olvidó publicar el prefacio! entonces, lo publicaré al último ¡Discúlpenme la vida! . Según mis registros esta historia es la número 14 dentro de lo que he llamado "Historias dentro de la Historia". Lo dediqué a Galilea Johnson, la más fiel admiradora de George. Recuerdo que CFRio me dijo cuando leía capítulo tras capítulo de este relato: "¡Es un Andrewcidio!" ¡Y si!. En fin, esta historia se basa en los personajes y la historia de Candy Candy de Mizuqui e Igarashi, los cuales tomo sin fines de lucro, tan solo por el biensano placer de escribir. Cualquier parecido con otro fic o historia es mera coincidencia. Espero lo hayan disfrutando. ¡Hasta pronto!


	11. Chapter 11

**Detrás del silencio**

 **Historias dentro de la Historia**

 **Angie Jb**

 **Guerra Florida 2011**

 **Prefacio**

Ahí estaba ella.

La puntual compañera de mí recién descubierto insomnio. Ahí, recorriendo los pasillos de esa enorme y fría mansión, que con su sola presencia se tornaba acogedora, como si todo a su alrededor agradeciera su aroma, su sonrisa y su cabello flotando y proyectando sombras traviesas en los rincones.

Su sueño era ligero y fugaz. El mío, otrora metódico y puntual terminó haciéndole segunda en el desorden de su callada y sutil rebeldía. Ella trastocó mis horas de sueño, es cierto, pero jamás podría quejarme de tan afortunado desvelo. Realmente fue fácil acostumbrarme a su peregrinar nocturno, desde aquella primera vez que nos encontramos a media noche, en la penumbra que se apropiaba de los recovecos de esa vasta mansión, enclavada en las tierras altas de Escocia.

Pasaba la media noche.

Por fin había terminado de revisar y ordenar una serie de documentos urgentes para finiquitar los trámites de la filial minera Andrew en Abeerdeen. Con la carpeta bajo el brazo salí del despacho, y me retiré a mis aposentos, en el ala sur de la casona, cuando ella apareció de la nada y a toda velocidad envuelta en seda hasta los tobillos. Era demasiado tarde para detenerse. Apenas ahogó un grito de sorpresa poco antes de estamparse literalmente en mi pecho, haciéndome trastabillar y caer, en medio de una profusa lluvia de papeles.

La situación era tan extraña y pasó tan deprisa, que solo atiné a quedarme rodilla al piso, atónico, recorriendo con la mirada el desorden a mí alrededor. Después de una eternidad, reparé en ella, quien con la mirada fija en mí permanecía sentada sobre la duela de caoba. Recuerdo bien su curiosa expresión de risa contenida, expectante y traviesa, asomada apenas tras la cascada rubia que le cubría la mitad del rostro.

Por un instante nos quedamos tan solo mirándonos uno al otro. Un instante que todavía no acabo de saborear, y que repito una y otra vez en mis recuerdos, cuando el sonido de la soledad me agobia. Esa noche, ningún comentario oportuno venía en mi ayuda, pero su inolvidable borbotón de risas calladas, me contagio de inmediato.

Fue el principio de mi derrota ante su encanto. Ella lo sabía. Justo en ese momento me abofeteó la verdad de su juventud, de su niñez ya lejana.

De ahí en adelante, ella aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para retarme. Más que nada para retar la seriedad de la postura que me esforzaba en dominar. Yo resistía estoico sus intentos callados por provocar mi risa o mi enfado, aunque debo confesar que lo hice precisamente porque era lo que ella esperaba de mí. Si yo cedía, el juego no tendría sentido, y yo disfrutaba calladamente al saber que además, era un juego solo entre nosotros dos.

La conocía desde que era solamente una niña y yo fingía ser adulto. Era la niña correcta de mamá, el orgullo de su tía. Un ejemplo de modales y decoro… ¡si no fuera por las puertas abiertas, por los momentos de solaz en los que escapaba de todo aquello!

Y era así, en ese momento cuando todos parecían dejar de prestarle atención, que ella resurgía fresca y viva. Varias veces disfruté su sonrisa desde el ventanal del despacho, mientras corría en la pradera del enorme jardín, zigzagueando entre los árboles, con sus blancos brazos abiertos para recibir el aire, el calor o el frío… escapando como un avecilla harta de su prisión, aprovechando cada soplo de viento, dejándose llevar…, salvando su cordura antes de volver a la rutina, y a la rigidez que asumía como un deber.

Fue inevitable identificarme con ella, aunque no cruzáramos palabra más allá de unos breves segundos…

Concedí sin remedio.

Me rescato de la monotonía. Me rescató de mucho más que eso. Pero lo entendí demasiado tarde.

Varios encuentros circunstanciales se dieron en la noche de Escocia. Nunca la toqué, ella jamás rozó de mi mano, pero intuía su estado de ánimo aún antes de que empezara a hablar. Ella tomaba asiento sobre la alfombra, en un cojín o un taburete, a una distancia prudente del escritorio donde yo estaba trabajando. Yo dejaba mi trabajo de lado y entonces ella liberaba palabras… y hablaba y hablaba incansablemente sobre sus preocupaciones, sus impresiones, sus risas, su todo. Yo me permitía sonreírle con mesura (¡maldita mesura!), y respondía con monosílabos o alguna breve frase de aliento si la sentía muy triste. A veces la desesperaba lo sé, pero siempre volvía: a mí me gustaba escuchar, y ella ansiaba ser escuchada.

Venturosamente nuestras tropelías jamás fueron descubiertas por sus padres y sobre todo por su tía. Sabía que sería extremadamente complicado explicarlo y que seguramente me acarrearía serios problemas con el señor Andrew para empezar, pero no quería ni podía ignorar esa necesidad imperiosa que me surgía de quién sabe dónde; la necesidad de velar, literalmente, por la integridad de la señorita Rosemary…

Y con los años, la necesidad de mirarla de lejos, de tocarla mientras soñaba despierto.

Formar parte de las empresas Andrew y del personal de confianza del señor William había dejado en mí algo más que satisfacciones laborales. Pero esa misma posición privilegiada me dejó solo, alejado de la única persona que deseaba tener cerca. Traté de ocultarlo, incluso a mí mismo, pero esos años bastaron para cambiarme la vida… ¿realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo?

t7537-detras-del-silencio-mini-fic-de-george-prefacio-angie-jb#109961

" **Detrás del silencio"**

 **Historia dentro de la Historia**

 **Angie Jb Abril de 2011 angiejb18**


End file.
